The Law
by Harry50
Summary: The new emergency law required every witch between 14 and 40 to have at least three children within a decade. Age and marital status were deemed irrelevant. The magical population needed to grow quickly or perish. There didn't seem to be any other outcome. [Harry/Hermione/Narcissa/OC] Warning: Underage sex.
1. Interview

**The (Non Marriage) Law**

 **1 Interview**

Harry showed his letter to the guard.

"The Minister is expecting you, Lord Potter," the auror on guard waved him in.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up as he saw Harry at the door. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this, but I believe you'll understand why I insisted on calling you here once we finish our conversation." He shook Harry's hands warmly and waved him to a seat before sitting back himself.

Harry could vaguely remember how it all started, about four months after the last battle.

 _He had just returned from Australia, where he helped Hermione find her parents, restore their memories and bring them back. Hermione stayed with them in their old home. He could stay at Grimmauld Place, but it was still gloomy, despite the renovation Kreacher had done while Harry was away. He went to the Burrow instead, but didn't feel much at home there either. George was finally getting over the loss of his twin, with ample help from Alicia, who practically moved to the Burrow. In preparation for the reopening of WWW, George asked Ron to work at the shop. Ron was forced to accept, after being rejected by the Chuddly Cannons, despite his War Hero status._

 _Ron and Ginny were also suspicious of both Harry and Hermione. They wouldn't accept their explanations that there was nothing between them but friendship. "You spent two months together on the road, all alone," Ginny said._

" _We were all alone in the tent for several weeks, and it was damn cold then and we still slept separately," Harry noted._

 _It was a no-win situation, as no matter what he (or Hermione) said, either Ron or Ginny would start an argument._

 _Luckily, school term was approaching and Mrs. Weasley would hear nothing of not going to school or not needing the NEWTs._

 _Harry, like most others, was also following the trials of the captured Death Eaters. The monstrosities discovered once they were given Veritaserum made the headlines almost every day. It was no wonder that nobody paid any attention to an announcement on an inner page of the newspaper, even though Arthur had mentioned something about "crazy, unfair law"._

 _Three months later, on the sixth of November, all girls at Hogwarts, that were over fourteen, got a letter from the Ministry, requesting them to report if they were already pregnant or explain why not. They were supposed to send their replies within two days or pay a fine of ten Galleons for each day in tardiness._

" _That's preposterous!" Hermione huffed. "Who gave them the right to force me into pregnancy? I'm not even married yet! I'm not even dating anybody right now!"_

" _I thought you and Ron..."_

" _Nothing. I agreed to let him try it for a few weeks. It was a disaster. Luckily, I didn't let him go any farther than I was comfortable with." Harry interpreted this as no more than innocent hugs and kisses._

 _She still sent her answer on time and went to the library to research. Harry was sure she would succeed._

 _Ginny, like most other girls, was also furious. Some of her fury was directed at Harry, though. "Had you been a good boyfriend we could already be married, and then I would not have minded being pregnant."_

" _I've never promised to be your boyfriends, you know. We even parted after Dumbledore's funeral, as I remember, and never came together again." This didn't help him any._

 _Hermione came back from the library with the original announcement, dated the sixth of August._

" _ **The Wizengamot** **has** **passed an emergency law** **last night,** **after being informed that more than twenty percent of the British magical population** **was** **killed or exiled during the war. It** **became** **clear that without drastic action** **s** **, the magical population may soon dwindle and become non-viable and close to extinction due to lack of births.**_

 _ **The new emergency law requires every witch between 14 and 40 to have at least three children within the ten years that the law will be in effect. Age and marital status are deemed irrelevant. Each witch that the law pertains to should get pregnant within the next three months, choosing her own mate(s). Those who will not become pregnant by then with no medical justification, will be assigned a male to impregnate them.**_

 _ **The next pregnancies should come within three years, at most, from the previous ones.**_

 _ **The magical population need** **s** **to grow quickly or** **else it will** **perish.** "_

" _How did we miss that?" Hermione asked, not really expecting an answer._

" _What are you going to do now?" Harry asked worriedly._

" _Do I even have a choice? I'll try to do all I can to null the law. I may even go to prison. So much for 'War Hero' status!" The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable._

 _She was not the only one caught unprepared. Practically none of the girls knew about the law and only two were pregnant, due to negligence, when the letters came. Some boys tried to cash on the situation, offering the girls to impregnate them. Their offers were rejected, and not quite nicely._

 _A week later they started being invited to conversations with Ministry officials. Harry was invited to the ministry._

The minister smiled at Harry. "Let me first clarify. I didn't endorse this law and I still think it is stupid, but the panic within the Wizengamot, once the information was presented, made my protests irrelevant, at best. All I was able to do was to exclude the marriage clause from the law, so that the young people affected by the law would not be chained for life to unwanted mates."

Harry nodded his acknowledgment. "I don't think that any of the girls is going to thank you for that right now."

"Indeed they don't. Still, I was able to let them state who they would like their assigned mate to be. Before assigning mates to the witches, we asked each for a list of five wizards whom she would like as mates, in order of preference. You won't be surprised to find that you're the first on the list for more than half of them; all of them under twenty."

Harry chuckled humorlessly. "So, why did you call me?"

"As many more wizards died in the war than witches, it was decided to let each wizard between fifteen and forty-five choose one or two witches as his mates. The only obligation you have as a mate, is to have regular sex with the chosen witch or witches until pregnancy is achieved. From then on, you have no legal obligation to either the witch or her child. The ministry will take care of that."

Harry shuddered. "Don't you think I'd like to know my children and take part in raising them?"

Shack shrug. "Too many wizards don't care about children, although they may like sex. The contraceptive charms are great in disconnecting the two matters. It was actually suggested to make the contraceptive charms and potions illegal for the duration of the law. Luckily, I was able to prevent that."

"So, I can choose any two of the eligible witches, have as much sex as I like with them until they get pregnant and that's it?"

"Basically it is. You only have to choose from the list, which lists the ones who asked for you as a mate in order of suitability, as judged by the Ministry." He pushed a parchment towards Harry, who glanced skeptically at it.

"You said 'basically.' Is there any problem?"

Shack sighed. "There are three witches who stated clearly that they only want you. They'd rather go to jail than mate anybody else. They're the first three entries on your list."

Harry took the parchment and scanned the list.

 _1\. Hermione Granger, 19, muggleborn_

 _2\. Leilani Huston, 14, halfblood_

 _3\. Narcissa (formerly Malfoy), 37, pureblood_

He was a bit surprised that Hermione wanted him, especially since she could just tell him so in the first place. They had really had many chances to be together and yet… He knew he always thought that Hermione wanted Ron most, and he didn't want to come between them. Her happiness was more important for him than his. He had no idea why she never showed that kind of interest in him. Did she think that he loved Ginny? He had really been obsessed about her during their search, worried for what could happen to her at school. He cared for Ginny, but he didn't actually love her.

"Miss Granger was very explicit about her wish to only have sex with you and nobody else," Shack told him. "I can't say I was surprised."

"You talked with her about this?"

"I wouldn't let anybody else handle the two of you. It was clear to everybody but Molly and Ginny that you two belonged together, ever since your fifth year, if not earlier."

"Oh!" Harry was unsure what to say. He felt thankful that Hermione wasn't subjected to the regular Ministry employees. They weren't known for delicacy or subtlety.

He looked at the list again. "Who is that young girl? I've never heard of her."

Shack smiled. "Why should you? She's just turned fourteen a few weeks ago. She's a nice girl and very smart. Her mother was a muggle and her father was a second generation wizard. Both were killed by Death Eaters while she was at school. I can show you her picture."

Harry expected him to look into one of the folders, but Shack only turned a framed picture that was standing on his desk, showing a girl that looked no older than twelve, with light brown skin, dark curly hair and dark eyes. "She's my niece, twice removed. I've been taking care of her since her parents died."

"Does she really..."

"Harry, I trust you to be good to her. She only wants her first sexual experience to be with you. I don't want to disappoint her."

Harry sighed. That damned "saving people" thing was kicking again. He just couldn't refuse.

"What about Narcissa?"

"She's divorced her husband as soon as he was sentenced, using a clause in her marriage contract, allowing her to claim her dowry back and some compensations. She now looks much younger and happier than I've ever seen her. She said it was the only way she could thank you for helping save her son from the worst."

Harry remembered Narcissa. She had a body to rival any teenage witch, and if her face seemed younger now… It could be a nice experience. Besides, fucking Draco's mother with the ministry's blessing? That was priceless.

"Fine. Assuming I agree, what am I going to do?"

The minister smiled with evident mischief. "I believe you know quite well what to do." He then turned serious again. "You'll get an assignment letter for each witch, naming you as her mate until she gets pregnant. This doesn't need to stop you in case you want to marry any of them or even somebody else. I only ask you to be tender with Leilani. She has no previous experience, not even snogging, as she told me."

"I have no experience either," Harry confessed silently.

Shack's surprise was evident. "You don't? I was sure that you and Hermione, or you and Ginny..."

"Nothing. Hermione is my best friend and I was sure she was pining for Ron until recently. I respected her too much to try anything. As for Ginny – she's a fan-girl. It was nice snogging her and groping her but I can't think of any real future with her, and she's a bit like a sister as well – not one I'm likely to see as appropriate for sex, although she is very sexy."

Shack gave it a thought and then smiled. "In that case, I suggest you start with Narcissa. She may not be very experienced, as her ex-husband seemed to prefer young boys, yet she already has some experience, or she wouldn't be a mother."

"I wouldn't like to visit Malfoy Manor. I have some very painful memories from that place."

"No need to. A part of her dowry, that she got back, was a beach house near Brighton. It is a large and beautiful house that was previously the Black preferred vacation spot. She made it her home for now. If you like, we can make your letter to her be a portkey, or you could use the Floo."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	2. Beach House

**2 Beach House**

Harry used the Floo, after calling and making sure that Narcissa was ready for him. As much as he disliked Floo travel, using portkeys was worse, in his opinion.

Narcissa welcomed him, wearing a silk house-gown that clung to her body and accentuated her curves, making Harry wonder if there was anything between it and her skin. Had he not known that she had a son his age, he could have easily said she looked no older than twenty-two. The frown lines, he had previously seen on her face, were no longer there, and the only other lines he could see, if he looked real hard, were those resulting from smiling and laughing.

"I've been assigned as your mate," he said, presenting the letter.

She waved it aside. "I don't care about the letter. When I realized that the law affects me, the only man I wanted to mate with was you."

"But why?"

She shrugged. "There's more than one reason. You're not only the man who defeated the dark lord, you actually faced him and let him try to kill you and still survived. If the child you give me gets only a small part of that bravery, I'd be very happy. Besides, you're becoming a very handsome and attractive man, one every woman would like to bed. Then there's also my rebellious side. Like Andromeda, my sister, I didn't like the pureblood agenda, but I wasn't strong enough to openly rebel, like she did. Now, shagging Harry Potter and bearing his child would be the ultimate defiance against Voldemort, against Malfoy and against my birth family."

"I don't think Draco would like it," Harry commented.

"That's just another reason to do it. That boy is still too much like his father. He needs a few more shocks to start thinking on his own. Shall we proceed now?"

Her suggestive movements left no doubt about her intentions. She led him to her bedroom, which had a large window showing the shore and the sea, that was quite wavy at the moment. Without any hesitation, she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body.

Harry stood there, looking at her as if she was an apparition or a ghost, although his trousers started tenting nicely. Narcissa seemed sexier than he could expect, with a trim body, nice breasts, just the right size, and a triangle of blond pubic hair pointing at her feminine crack. He wondered in the back of his mind if she had any Veela blood in her – she looked too enticing to be only human.

Narcissa didn't wait for him to react. She closed the distance between them and started undressing him with concise and efficient movements. Once his boxers fell to the floor, she took a good look at his erect member, licking her lips.

Harry didn't really need instructions. He felt as if he was performing a ritual older than the human race, caressing, kissing and licking his way until he finally sheathed his erection inside her wet tunnel. Narcissa helped him, instructing him more in groans and moans than in words, moving his hands and his fingers where she wanted them most and making sure she got every bit of pleasure out of their physical union. By the time Harry collapsed at her side, after leaving a nice quantity of his sperm inside her, both were still riding the waves of their orgasm.

Narcissa hugged him tightly and moved so that he could suck her tit while regaining his breath. A short while later, he seemed to gain his erection back as well. Narcissa was not one to let it go to waste. She straddled him and rode him in abandon, gaining another nice portion of sperm and another enjoyable orgasm.

It took them almost half an hour to recuperate. "I've never enjoyed it as much," Narcissa told him, "not even when I had others trying to sate me, besides my husband. I hope you'll make me enjoy it just the same on every visit."

"I'll do my best to help you enjoy this," he promised.

"What will you do once you get pregnant?" he added.

She smiled mischievously. "I'll keep practicing for the next pregnancy. They say practice makes perfect."

"And after the child is born?"

She turned serious. "What do you want?"

"I want all my children to have both their parents, not the way I grew up. I want to take an active part in raising my children."

"You're welcome to take as big a part in their lives as you like. This doesn't mean we can't enjoy some more sex while raising them, though."

He smiled back. "Of course not, but now I need to go back to school, if you don't mind."

"I'd actually like you to stay for the night. We could enjoy each other some more, you know... but I understand. We each have our duties. Would you like to shower before you go?"

Harry didn't think she would be joining the shower, yet she did. She helped him wash his back and let his hands roam her body freely. Had this shower not followed two intensive sex sessions, it would have turned into one. Harry enjoyed it very much, but was not ready for another shag so soon.

"When will we do it again?" she asked. By now she was wearing another house-gown, just as elegant, but not as enticing.

"I'm not sure. It will probably be in a day or two. I'll let you know beforehand."

"If I'm not home, try to call me at the Tonks residence. I'm spending a lot of time with Andy and Teddy. You may visit me there."

Harry smiled. "It's been too long since I visited Teddy. As his godfather, I really should visit more often."

"Of course, yet you need not neglect your other obligations. Besides, Andy is not too old to appreciate a good shag, you know."

"Sorry, but I seem to have more than enough shags as is. Andy should find hers elsewhere."

Narcissa smiled teasingly. "Of course. If you have enough stamina for another shag, I'd really like to be the one enjoying it, despite loving my sister."

It still felt weird kissing Narcissa goodbye, yet it felt very nice as well.

He was still smiling at the memory of his visit when he reached the common room, where a bushy brown storm was awaiting him.

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! What happened?" Hermione said, while hugging him tightly, the way she had always done.

"I had a meeting at the ministry," he said.

"With Kingsley? I met him earlier today and he said you were expected a bit later. What was it about?"

"That stupid law! He gave me a list to choose from. I only wanted one, but he said that two more wanted only me."

"Whom did you choose?" There was much more than mere curiosity in her voice. Harry thought she was controlling her anxiety very well, but not perfectly.

"Well, it was difficult. There's one young girl I don't know at all, yet she's a close relative of the minister. I couldn't refuse her."

Hermione's anxiety seemed to rise sharply. Harry took her hand in his and pressed lightly, making her relax just a bit. They had always had that effect on each other. "Who else?" she asked.

"There's a MILF there, that I just couldn't refuse. She's gorgeous, despite being twice my age. I visited her soon after I left the minister's office. She's a great shag, that's sure."

He could see the anxiety returning to Hermione's eyes, much stronger than before. He didn't wait for her question, not wanting to prolong her torture. "Then there's the woman I can't live without. I've never had sex with her; I've never even kissed her. I only know that I need her in my life, at my side, for as long as I live, just the way she'd been with me since our first year at Hogwarts."

Hermione was too anxious to pay attention to his words, or she would have surely guessed right. "Who is she?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"She's the woman whose hand I hold right now, looking into her eyes and finally understanding what I see. I love you, Hermione. I would have gladly been only yours, but I'm also assigned to two others."

"Oh, thank goodness! I would have gone to jail if they forced me to be with anybody else. I would have killed myself, maybe. But with you, Harry, it's all right, and I don't mind if you enjoy another woman or two as well."

She became suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, barely standing upright. Harry hugged her tightly and supported her to the couch, where he made sure to continue hugging her, giving her all the support she wanted.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and cried a bit, letting her emotions out and gradually relaxing. Harry just hugged her and caressed her brown mane, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

Ron approached and sat on his other side. "Why is she crying?"

"She's just relieved of the anxiety she felt of getting a mate who would not be the one she liked."

Ron shrugged. "I could have impregnated her already and spared her all the hassle, but she was saving herself for 'the one', although she didn't know who he was. Now she'll have to be impregnated by whoever is assigned the task."

"What about you? Have you been assigned any witch?" Harry asked, not wanting to discuss either Hermione or himself.

"Sure! And quite a witch she is! I was assigned two, actually. One is Lavender brown. You know I wanted to shag her since fifth year. Now it is my duty!"

"And the other?" Harry insisted.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Ron's voice didn't sound as happy now.

"She could turn out to be a nice shag, you know."

"But I find it hard to even look at her!"

"You can dim the lights," Hermione suggested, joining the conversation.

"I'd still know who she is," Ron complained.

"I thought you didn't mind too much, as long as she was female," Hermione teased him.

"Well, the way she looks, I'm not even sure she is," he retorted.

"Don't worry. She's equipped just the same, even if the size may differ a bit," Hermione reassured him. "You may enjoy yourself just as much, and if you're good to her, she'll make sure you enjoy it even better."

Ron grimaced and moved away.

"At least he didn't ask about us," Harry sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. He'll explode whenever he finds out, I'm sure," she smiled at him. "Now, care to tell me who the other ones are?"

Harry sighed. "There's Leilani Huston. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw and Shack's niece, twice removed. I don't remember ever seeing her, but she looks quite nice in the photo he had of her. I think I should meet her tomorrow. And the third one is Narcissa, formerly Malfoy."

"Draco's mother? Why would she insist on you?"

"She listed her reasons. I believe it's mainly to tease her former husband and his friends. Shack suggested I should visit her first, to gain some experience, after I confessed that I had none."

"I thought you and Ginny..."

"Just as I thought you and Ron were close. We weren't, mainly because of me."

"So, you've met Narcissa, I believe. How was that?"

Harry chuckled. "Very educational. I learned a bit about women and anatomy and about how to make one enjoy herself, although she didn't explicitly teach me. We both enjoyed it."

"Isn't she a bit old for you?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought so, but once I saw her, I no longer minded her age. She really is fabulous."

Hermione seemed worried again. "Where does it put me, then?"

Harry looked in her eyes. "Hermione, it took me too long to understand that I love you. I want to marry you and make you my wife. I may eventually wed the other two, if they have my children, but you will always be my closest friend, my love. Nobody can take your place."

"Is that a proposal?" she asked, unsure about it.

"It is, if you want, and it's a promise, a vow, that I fully intend to keep. Will you marry me, my love?"

"Yes, Harry. It took me almost as long to understand my feelings. Now I know that I love you and I want to be only yours. I'll gladly marry you."

Their lips came closer and they kissed each other for the first time. Harry felt his love growing. He felt that his love was flowing to Hermione just as her love was flowing to him. Both closed their eyes as they deepened the kiss, becoming oblivious to everything but each other. They didn't see how they both started glowing, nor the bright flash that illuminated the common room for a moment, as if several suns were shining within. It was a few minutes later, when they finally broke the kiss, that they noticed everybody watching them with awe.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Some readers found this variation on the marriage law unrealistic. Well, Fanfiction is unrealistic, in general. Besides, most people (especially in the wizarding world, as we know it in HP stories) are usually sheep. They may grumble and even protest a bit, but most would do nothing against the perceived authorities, not even after such a war. And then, some may find it quite attractive, even if they don't agree with it, at least until they understand the full implications, which is usually too late to do anything about it. Still, I don't force anybody to read. If you don't enjoy this type of story - by all means, don't read it! And then, if you decide to read it, please give fair reviews, even if you criticize some of my writing.

With that off my chest, _**Please Review!**_


	3. First Night

**3 First Night**

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked the room at large.

"I don't know what you did, but the magic was really strong," Neville commented. "What was it?"

"We just kissed. I asked Hermione to marry me. She agreed and then we kissed."

"I wish somebody would kiss me like this," Parvati noted. She was one of the few who were found pregnant just before the letters came, although she didn't know who caused that. She didn't really mind either.

"That was no ordinary kiss," Neville said. He had gained a lot of confidence since the war. "I believe it was a soul bond, making you married without any additional ceremony."

Harry shrugged. It didn't really matter. They were officially mated and he was eligible to get his own apartment, to do his duty with his mates, just like other mated boys. He actually wondered if there would still be anybody unmated in a few days.

"I think it is your legal duty to ask for your apartment now," Hermione told him. Despite her serious words, Harry could feel some teasing in her voice. He could also feel that she was excited and a bit worried at what was expected of them to do, once they reached that apartment. He wondered how he felt that. Still, they walked hand-in-hand to the headmistress's office.

Harry presented the two letters concerning the two girls. Minerva smiled a bit. "I see you still end together, one way or another. Are you happy with this?"

Hermione answered. "We're very happy. Harry has also proposed to me and I accepted."

Minerva's smile deepened. "Yes, the portraits informed me of that. Wasn't there another thing that happened soon after?"

"Well, we kissed. When we parted, we were told that we glowed and then there was a flash. We didn't see it."

"Do you have any idea what that might signify?"

Hermione gave it a moment of thought and then shook her head. "It can't be!" she said, as if to herself.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I think I've read that such a glow followed by a flash is the indication of a soul bond, as Neville suggested, but I doubt we're close enough to form such a bond."

"I believe you are, Lady Potter. That magic was felt throughout Hogwarts. I can't think of anything but a soul bond that has that effect."

"I think I still owe Hermione a proper wedding. Maybe we can have it during the holidays?" The question was addressed at Hermione.

"I think that can be arranged. Even if we follow the Ministry's orders and I get pregnant soon, it will not show until well after the holidays. I'll tell my parents we're engaged and urge them to have everything ready for the winter vacation."

Harry wasn't sure if her parents would like the idea or not, but he had no time to contemplate, as Minerva talked. "That should work nicely, Lady Potter. I only hope you invite me to the wedding."

"Of course, Professor, and please call me Hermione. As much as I like being Lady Potter, I'm still the same Hermione that you know since first year."

"Well, not exactly. You've both grown into people I'm proud to have taken part in their education. Now, I suggest you go and have dinner. One of the house elves will show you to your apartment after your meal. Your belongings will also be moved there by then."

Harry's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had skipped lunch, taking only some tea with biscuits at the Ministry, before visiting Narcissa. Hermione smiled at him. "I think somebody is hungry."

They thanked the headmistress and soon joined their friends at the Gryffindor table. They saw Ron snogging Lavender there, in full view of the whole school, yet nobody seemed to mind, except a certain Slytherin who looked gloomy. They chose to sit near Neville, who seemed pensive. "What is it?" Harry asked him.

Neville passed a letter to him, assigning him both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott as mates. "I promised Hannah to be hers. What should I do now?"

"Aren't they good friends? You wouldn't want to separate them, I believe," Hermione said with a slight grin. She seemed to be very happy since finding she and Harry were mated.

Neville lightened up. "Yes, that could work well, and Susan is certainly a nice girl. I think I'll go talk to them."

His place wasn't left vacant for long, though. Ginny plopped in seconds later. "You two look very happy. Is it about the Ministry's matings?"

"Yep! We were assigned as each-other's mates. Who's yours?" Harry responded.

"Well, it should have been you, but I'm just as happy to have Dean Thomas as my assigned mate. He even promised to wed me during the winter holidays."

"Are you his only mate?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. The letter from the ministry didn't mention any other names."

"Will it bother you if he has to mate another as well?"

Ginny shrugged. "I knew it was coming. Dad was talking about the unfairness of this since before we returned to school. I think I can handle it, even if Dean needs to shag another as well."

"Harry was assigned two more mates," Hermione noted.

"Two? Can you even cope?" she asked Harry.

He shrugged. "I'll do my best. It's only a temporary legal commitment, until they get pregnant, you know." He still blushed nicely.

"They say nothing is more permanent than the temporary. I'm sure you'd like to know all your children, eventually living with the mothers and the children." Her gaze returned to Hermione. "How will you feel about that?"

Nothing seemed to affect Hermione's happiness. She just shrugged. "I always knew Harry had more love in him than other people. I'm sure he won't neglect me or any of the others. I think we'll eventually become a very happy family."

"Who are the others?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, as if consulting with her. "I'd rather not talk about them before it's made public," he said.

"Fine. I think I should join Dean now." Ginny moved to sit near her mate, seeming quite content.

Hermione looked at the Ravenclaw table. She could see several girls with darker skin there. "Do you know which girl is your designated mate?"

Harry turned his gaze there. A certain chocolate skinned girl attracted his attention. "I think that's the one."

"She looks quite nice. Shall we talk with her after dinner?"

"No. I want tonight to be only with you and for you. We can talk with her tomorrow, after breakfast."

He didn't understand why Hermione grabbed him in a passionate snog just then and there, but he was not one to complain.

The headmistress attracted everybody's attention a few minutes later. "As you all know, the Ministry has started assigning mates. While most of us would prefer other solutions to the population problem, we must still act according to the law. Hogwarts has changed, making enough apartments to accommodate all the students who need their private rooms now. Those who are already mated will be shown to their rooms after dinner."

Looking around, Harry saw Ron having mixed feelings, as he was glancing at the Slytherin table while hugging Lavender. Ginny seemed content, hugging Dean, as were several other. Only Parvati seemed to frown, yet Seamus came quickly to her side, whispering something that made her giggle.

At the other tables, Neville seemed quite content, hugging both Susan and Hannah; Draco looked gloomy as Pansy was pressing at his side, yet a slim brunette who looked much younger was cuddling at his other side. Both girls seemed content. He was surprised to see Luna at the Slytherin table, held close by a boy he couldn't recall his name, looking as dreamy as always, with a slight smile on her face.

As they were finishing dinner, a house elf popped at their side. "Would you like to be shown to your apartment now?"

Harry smiled at the small creature. "Sure. Lead the way."

He still glanced at the Ravenclaw table, seeing that chocolate girl talk animatedly with her friends and looking content. She did lift her eyes to his for a short moment before looking away.

The apartment they were led into was much larger than Harry expected. It had two bedrooms, each with its own toilet facilities, a comfortable common room and even a small dining area with an old fashioned kitchenette. He also sensed Hermione's surprise, although he couldn't know what caused it.

Their trunks were both set in one of the bedrooms, so they chose that one to stay in. Like everything else at Hogwarts, it looked ancient, lacking a walk-in wardrobe, and the attached bathroom seemed to have been added only recently, yet it had large enough cupboards to accommodate all their clothes with room to spare.

"You may use the bathroom first," Harry suggested.

Hermione took some stuff from her trunk and moved promptly to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to come out, wearing only a flimsy nightgown that didn't really hide her curves. She blushed as she saw Harry admire her and rushed under the blanket.

Harry made sure to be clean and to smell nicely. He even shaved his stubble, so that Hermione would have as pleasant an experience as possible. He came back to the bedroom wearing his boxers only. His eyes went almost out of their sockets as he turned his gaze at the bed. Hermione had removed the blanket as well as her gown and was lying on her back, looking as pure and as innocent as a baby, while still being an extremely sexy and desirable young woman.

Harry devoured the sight. Hermione's skin was almost white, as she had already lost the slight tan gained throughout the summer. It was smooth and tight. The only blemishes he could see were the slight scar remaining from Dolohov's curse during the battle at the DOM, and the scar on her wrist caused by Belatrix during their captivity, less than a year earlier. He cringed internally at the memories.

Her face looked serene and beautiful with two pools of chocolate-like eyes, two rosy lips that needed no lipstick, and a small delicate nose. Her body looked perfect to Harry, with just the right size of breasts, tight waistline and widening hips. She was just perfect.

Harry joined Hermione in bed, losing his boxers on the way. He kissed her lips tenderly and hugged her tightly, with Hermione doing just the same. It soon turned into a heated snog and their hands started roaming all over. "I love you so much!" he said hoarsely as their lips parted for a moment, before continuing kissing. Eventually, his hand roamed between her thighs, finding her feminine entry wet and ready. "I didn't..." he started saying.

"I was thinking mainly of this since I found out we were mated. Now, you have a task to complete. Make me yours forever."

It wasn't a conscious act. He just seemed to slide into her as her legs engulfed him in a hug, pushing him farther in. She barely grimaced as he passed her barrier, and then they continued kissing and caressing more fiercely.

He would never be able to remember the details, as he acted on pure instincts, feeling as if he was dazed and his body had a mind of its own.

Harry was unable to remember when he fell asleep. Was it after the third time they reached orgasm together, or were there more? He only knew that the night was the best night he had ever had and the sex was much better than what he had experienced with Narcissa merely a few hours earlier. He also felt quite sure that there was no chance for Hermione not to be impregnated with so much sperm going into her. He actually loved the idea of having children with Hermione much more than having them with anybody else.

Hermione was a bit sore in the morning, but extremely happy, and a quick spell took care of the soreness. Had they not needed to attend lessons, Harry was sure that she would have liked to continue their nightly activity, as would he. Still, they got ready for the day. Hermione no longer minded that Harry saw her naked. She even seemed to enjoy that, as did Harry.

Once showered and properly dressed, they left their new lodging and joined the others at the breakfast table in the great hall.

Harry looked around and noticed some changes. Ron was sitting between Lavender and Milli, all three looking content. Millicent even looked prettier than usual, which was a nice surprise. It was no surprise to see Neville hugging both Hannah and Susan, all wearing goofy grins and looking a bit tired.

At the Slytherin table, Draco looked smug. The brunette at his side looked very happy, yet Pansy seemed furious, making Harry wonder.

Still, after the nightly activity, he felt quite hungry. He ate with gusto, making Hermione smile tenderly at the sight.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Milk Chocolate

**4 Milk Chocolate**

As Harry was putting his fork down, after the last bite of breakfast, he felt a hand tap gentely on his shoulder.

The first thing he noticed when turning around was a delicate, light-brown face with big dark eyes that seemed to smile at him. He then noticed the tender lips that moved as the girl talked to him.

"I've just received the letter confirming you as my chosen mate, Lord Potter."

"Miss Huston?" he asked.

"Leilani, or, preferably – Lil, if you don't mind," she answered with a smile, trying to hide her nervousness.

"You should call me Harry, then. Glad to meet you, Lil. You've probably seen my wife, Lady Hermione Potter, before."

"Lady Potter?" she asked, sounding extremely surprised.

"Only since yesterday evening. We kissed, and then we found ourselves soul bound," Hermione explained.

"That's… Wow! I wish I could have such a kiss." She seemed to let her mind process the new information. "If you're married now, then maybe I should not impose on you. Maybe I should accept another as my mate."

Her face showed clearly how much she loathed the idea.

"You don't need to. My husband has already accepted you and I think we can become close friends, if you like," Hermione said.

"Do you, really? Oh, that's wonderful! I wouldn't like to interfere between you two, although I really don't want to think of the alternative..."

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "We have lessons to attend soon, but we have a free period after lunch. We can then meet and talk a bit more, if you like."

"Sure! I have lessons too, but my afternoon is free. If you don't mind, I'll join you at lunch. Bye now!"

She moved away with a spring in her pace, making both Harry and Hermione smile. "She looks very nice, I'd say," Hermione commented.

"Smart, strong minded, and beautiful. I wonder whom she reminds me of," Harry said in mock wonder.

"Oh, you!" she slapped his arm lightly as they both laughed.

"She's too young to even contemplate mating," Harry said pensively.

"Well, she may be too young, although girls at this age are already quite mature, yet this is out of our hands. She must mate with someone and get pregnant, whether we like it or not, and she seems to be content to mate with you. After last night, I can only say that she chose very well."

"Still, I'm afraid I'll feel like I was raping her."

"Harry, many girls are no longer virgins at her age, most out of their own choice. While this is illegal in the muggle world, it seems to be perfectly legal here, as it was made quite clear to us all. Just make her enjoy her time with you and she'll stay devoted to you forever."

Lunch came soon enough. By the time they reached the great hall, Lil was already waiting for them at the door. "Come, sit with us," Harry suggested, as expected.

Harry liked the contrast between Hermione's pale skin and Lil's darker complexion. Both were about the same height and, as far as he could judge when wearing robes, of similar build. Only her face, retaining some childish features, showed Lil to be much younger than Hermione.

Sitting between these two girls was quite nice, he thought, while eating lunch. Ron, who joined the table a moment later, noticed the addition. "Who's this girl?" he asked Harry, disregarding both girls.

"I'm Leilani Huston, one of Lord Potter's assigned mates," Lil answered haughtily, trying to make Ron behave.

It didn't help much. Ron disregarded her, although he sat opposite her. "I'm starving! I never knew that sating a woman was such a tiring job, and I had two to sate!"

"They seemed quite content in the morning," Harry commented.

"Well, I did work hard, and I had to break Milli's hymen as well. It wasn't easy at all."

"I believe you had no problem with Lavender, though," Hermione commented, barely holding her laugh at Ron's behavior.

"Oh, no. Lavender had lost her virginity in second year, so she said, yet she didn't tell me to whom."

"Does it matter now?" Lil asked him.

"Not really. She'd been with half the boys at school since, but the war changed her. She's much more serious now."

Hermione shook her head in desperation. Would Ron ever learn?

"Hey, it was your first time as well, wasn't it?" Ron finally looked at Hermione.

"It was. So?"

"How was it? I mean, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hermione couldn't refrain from smiling. "It was fabulous, even the first time, and it became better with each time."

"How many times did you shag?"

Old Hermione would have slapped him, or better – hexed Ron for such a question. Now she simply answered, "We climaxed five times, but it was just one long session of love. I'm looking forward to the next time."

"And you?" Ron finally addressed Lil.

"I've not been with Lord Potter yet, but it seems to be something to look forward to."

Ron continued eating, paying little attention to anything else until Millicent tapped his shoulder. "Ronny, I'm going to bed now. Will you join me?"

"Sure, Milly. Make yourself ready and I'll join you as soon as I finish eating. Alright, love?"

She kissed his head and left the great hall. Harry seemed a bit dazed, though. Was that really Ron and Milicent interacting? It was unbelievable!

They soon left as well, found an empty room and settled for a conversation.

"Why did you want me as your mate?" Harry asked.

Lil turned serious. "My first year at Hogwarts, your fifth, I saw how you handled all the abuse the ministry and Umbridge were giving you. I found out about the defense organization you led and about how well you taught the participants. I found a lot to admire and love in you, although I was too young for you to even notice me. The second year was when I turned into a woman and you became a very attractive young man. I saw you fight the Death Eaters and I saw how you grieved for the headmaster, showing me two facets of you. I lost my parents to Vodemort's supporters as soon as I reached school last year. Luckily, the Carrows didn't pay much attention to the Ravens. We're too smart to ask stupid questions or to put ourselves in danger, or that's the common thought." Harry could see a trace of a smile on her face. "The hat almost put me in Gryffindor, and only decided to put me in Ravenclaw as my brain seemed to be more influential than my courage. Last year, playing the rule following student, I helped the rebels a lot, never exposing my true alliance to the authorities. This year, since you came to school, I watched you closely. I knew your heart belongs to Hermione, but I really wished to bring you a child. I'm physically mature and able. Now I've also found that it can be a lot of fun as well."

"But you have no such experience, do you?" Harry asked, feeling embarrassed, but still believing he should know beforehand.

"I'm still a virgin. I've only dated twice but didn't let them touch me and didn't enjoy their company either. I believe you'll give me a better first experience than any other young man. I don't expect you to love me and I doubt I can honestly say that I love you. I may soon fall in love with you, after getting to know you, or I may not, but I still want you to impregnate me, at least once."

"When do you want to do it, then?"

"Whenever you feel like it. Even now, if you want." Despite her brave words, she still blushed, although it was not as evident on her darker skin.

"Here and now?" Harry felt a bit overwhelmed by this girl. Her sweet demeanor covered a character of steel.

"Why, yes. We can lock the room and silence it, although I don't think it's necessary, as everybody above fourteen is now required to shag by law."

"And you don't mind that I stay?" Hermione asked.

"You've already experienced this, so…?"

Hermione still cast some locking and silencing charms. Lil transfigured one of the desks into a wide bed with satin sheets and then waved her wand at her clothes, making them vanish and reappear, nicely folded, on a nearby chair. She then waved her wand at Harry, leaving him just as naked. She put her wand aside and looked at Harry. "I'm not sure about what comes next," she admitted.

Harry had no more doubts. He didn't yet love this girl, but she had gained his appreciation. Now, seeing her naked body, his appreciation grew, along with a certain appendage. Lil looked at him, as if studying his reaction, yet unsure about her own actions.

Harry stepped forward and engulfed her in a tender hug. Lil tensed at first, and then relaxed and hugged him back. Harry enjoyed feeling her body pressed to his, making him hornier by the second. Lil felt his hardening erection pressed onto her belly and was getting excited about what she was sure would follow. She let her head lean on Harry's shoulders while her hands started roaming his body, studying the male form. His hands didn't stay idle either, as he started touching her, caressing and teasing, as he had learned only a day earlier.

They soon moved to the bed. Lil lay on her back, letting Harry tease her as he pleased, not sure what she ought to do in this situation, yet Harry didn't mind. He added his lips and tongue to the celebration and Lil was soon moaning as she felt pleasure waves coming from areas she had never thought of as pleasurable. She felt her opening get moist. "You can go in. I'm ready," she told him.

Harry still took a bit longer to probe and tease, making her even readier before he penetrated, breaking her hymen. Lil didn't seem to notice. She just hugged him and pushed him in with her legs as deep as he could go. She let her body get accustomed to the new feeling before releasing her legs, allowing Harry to move.

It didn't take much longer for both to reach their peak. Lil's mind was completely overloaded by the pleasures her body was feeling. Harry came back to his senses much sooner, only to find a stark naked Hermione asking for a similar treatment.

Hermione was already highly aroused by what she had seen and it only took a short while for Harry to recover and start giving her what she asked for. When Lil could finally understand what was happening, she was surprised to see Harry pumping madly into his wife as they both reached their peak and collapsed in each other's arms.

"That was wonderful! When can we do it again?" she asked, once she thought Harry was coherent enough to answer.

It was still Hermione who answered for him. "You can join us in Harry's apartment after dinner. He needs to impregnate us both, you know." She looked at the younger girl, whose thighs were still wet with some blood and some semen. "You should cleanse yourself before going out, you know."

"Oh, sure!" Lil reached for her wand, waved it at herself and a few spells later she was clean and dry, with no sign of her previous activity. "I've learned a spell to keep the semen in after the intercourse. Do you know it?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure Harry will supply quite a bit more, but it may be wise not to let it leak in class. It may turn quite distracting."

Lil laughed happily as she put on her clothes. "This is going to be so much fun, at least until we get too big to move freely. I just can't wait to join you after dinner."

Both older teens smiled at the enthusiastic girl, yet had quite similar feelings. Harry was glad it went so well. This could easily become a rivalry between the girls. He appreciated the way both handled it to become friends and not rivals.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Answering comments by **Brian1972** and others: Yes, marriage law stories are quite unrealistic to start with, yet they are a viable subject in HP fandom. As I wanted to try my hand at writing such a story, I tried making it more realistic by having most everybody ignorant of the law until it was too late to try and do something about it. At that stage, I think that the characters act quite in line with their known personalities. And then again - if you don't like such stories, don't read them! it's just as simple as that.

As usual, _**Please Review!**_


	5. Visitor

**5 Visitor**

Despite their enjoyable repose, they were able to be on time for their next lesson. Both seemed a bit more tired than usual and not as focused, but that was becoming a norm with the mandatory mating taking place. Not all their classmates were happy about this, though. Pansy was evidently very unhappy. Harry overheard Parvati talking with a friend about this, on the way to dinner. "She thought she would finally become Draco's love. Instead, he only shagged her briefly, and gave all his attention to that young Greengrass girl, who isn't even a Slytherin."

"Isn't she Daphne's sister?"

"Yes, her young sister – she's fifth year now. I wonder what happened to Daphne, though. She disappeared the night after we got that questionnaire from the Ministry, about getting pregnant. Some said she wanted to leave the country."

"What can she achieve by that?"

"Well, she obviously won't get mated to anybody and won't become pregnant so soon. She may then find her love interest elsewhere and stay there, or come back and be forced to mate with any eligible wizard. You would have done the same if you had her money."

"True, yet her sister stayed."

"Well, she seems to like Malfoy, although I see nothing to like in him."

"Speaking of Malfoy..."

Harry looked around. Narcissa was waiting near the Great Hall, not too far from where Lil was waiting for them. He wondered why she was there.

Narcissa seemed to notice him, as she stepped forward and caught him in a hug. "My mate! I thought that I shouldn't bother you with coming for me, when you have to care for your studies, so I came here. I hope you don't mind."

Harry wasn't sure what to do; this was too unexpected. He decided to start with the introductions. "Narcissa, this is Hermione, who's also my assigned mate and now my bond mate, Lady Potter."

Narcissa gasped at that, but Harry approached Lil and continued talking. "And this young woman is Leilani Huston, who is also my assigned mate. Lil, this is Narcissa, formerly Lady Malfoy, who is my third assigned mate. Hermione and I have already met her under different circumstances."

Lil frowned, understanding quite well which circumstances he was referring to. The story of their captivity and flight was now common knowledge. Narcissa didn't let that bother her. She first approached Hermione. "Lady Potter, it's a pleasure to get to meet you now. I hope that my coming here has not inconvenienced you in any way."

Hermione smiled and accepted the offered hand. Narcissa turned to Lil. "Miss Huston, I'm sorry that you were forced to mate by this law, but I'm sure you could find no better mate than Lord Potter. I hope the three of us can come to an agreement about what we need to share."

Lil accepted the offered hand reluctantly, only because both Harry and Hermione seemed to accept the woman.

Narcissa walked with them into the great hall and approached the Gryffindor table with them, sitting down at Hermione's side, letting Harry sit between his wife and his younger mate.

A few minutes later Draco came in. Somebody had probably told him already, as he came straight to Narcissa. "Mother, what are you doing here? You should not come to Hogwarts and you should certainly not associate with these..." He seemed disgusted by the company surrounding Narcissa.

"Why should I not associate with people I like and appreciate? I was forced to associate with ones I loathed for far too long. Now I'm free to do as I please."

This didn't go well with Draco. "As Lord Malfoy I..."

"As Lord Malfoy you have no say about me, as I'm no longer a Malfoy. Besides, as long as your father isn't dead, you're not Lord Malfoy – he is."

Draco's pale countenance turned even paler and his hand seem to twitch towards his wand, but he knew better. "Well, you can do as you please. I no longer consider you my mother."

"That's alright, son. I'm not too proud to be your mother either."

Everybody hearing the conversation – and that was most of the students, actually – started laughing. Draco turned around and stormed out of the great hall.

Another person asked to speak with Narcissa, a short while later. "Please don't pay attention to Draco. He's still confused with all that happened. I hope to be able to help him regain his right mind and start thinking on his own."

Narcissa smiled at the young girl. "Of course, Miss Greengrass. I'm sure you have a good influence on him, especially now, that you are mated."

"You may call me Astoria, or even Story, as my friends do. I really hope we can be friends, as I'm supposed to bring you a grandchild within less than a year, you know."

"Well, I'm supposed to bring Lord Potter a child at about the same time."

"You were mated to him? Oh, Draco is not going to like this..." yet her eyes shone with some evident mischief.

"This is sure to cause a lot of talk. It was one of the reasons I chose him."

"Oh! I'm not sure I should tell this to Draco." Story still enjoyed learning about what her (hopefully) future mother-in-law had done to disassociate with her former husband's company.

Once left alone, Harry became nervous again. How could he handle three women at once? How would the three get along? He certainly didn't want to upset Hermione, but he was starting to care for the other two as well. After all – they were supposed to become the mothers of his children.

Ron's presence didn't help either. "What is **she** doing here?" he blurted as soon as he noticed Narcissa.

"This woman is my assigned mate, and as such, I demand that she be treated nicely."

"But she's a Malfoy!"

"No, she's not. She divorced Lucius immediately after his trial."

"Then what is she?"

Narcissa answered this time. "I hope to revert to my previous name and become Narcissa Black, if Lord Black allows, although I haven't asked him yet."

"Why didn't you ask me? I see no reason to deny your wish. You can be Mrs. Black if you want to, maybe even Lady Black," Harry said.

"Harry, I can't be Lady Black unless I marry Lord Black."

Now he smiled. "I may consider that, you know, if only to tease Draco."

They all laughed now and the atmosphere became more relaxed. They relaxed even further when Ron left them, as his lodging was in a different direction.

Harry resumed worrying as they approached his – their – apartment. He was not yet sure about how Hermione and Lil would go together; adding Narcissa to the mix seemed too much. He also wondered about the sleeping arrangements. He liked sleeping with Hermione, although he was sure it would be quite as nice to sleep with any of the other two. Still, Hermione was his wife, his bond mate, his love. The others were… he wasn't sure about that.

"Harry, you usually need the loo soon after dinner. Go now, before three women make the bathroom inaccessible to you," Hermione suggested.

"Will it be alright..." he started asking, only to see the other two nodding in agreement. He smiled back and quickly moved to the bathroom. He then remembered there was another bathroom in the second bedroom. They could use that as well. What had Hermione meant by three women in one bathroom?

When he came back he found the three laughing. He was glad to see them in such a good mood, although he wondered what they had talked about in his absence.

"I suggest we go to bed now. You all seem tired," Narcissa said.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be, though? We only have two bedrooms," Harry asked.

"That's one too many. I think it's best if we all sleep together. It will spare you going from bed to bed, don't you agree, my dear mate?" Had anybody told him a few months earlier that Narcissa could be so playful, he wouldn't have believed it.

"Well… I… Fine." He stuttered, unable to come with a proper answer. The previous night, both he and Hermione were naked when they fell asleep. Did the girls really want that? Not that he would object to seeing them all naked at once. He was still a horny teenager, wasn't he?

\/\/\/

Harry woke up with a smile. He could feel Hermione's naked body hugging him, pressing her breasts to his body. A younger and darker body, not that one could see the difference in the darkened room, was pressed at his other side. A slender arm was hugging the three of them. He could still smell the scent of sex. He could hardly recall what happened before falling asleep, though.

 _It was like an endless series of climaxes. The three girls enlarged the bed first, and then undressed and waited for him in bed. They caressed and kissed and teased him until he was ready to do his job, which was almost instantly. He then brought each of them to several peaks, but the details seemed to blur and become just one long session of pure pleasure and love._

It was awkward thinking of love when he had only met Lil less than a day before, and got to know Narcissa that way only less than two days before. By now he felt as if he had known them both for years, for almost as long as he knew Hermione, and loved them almost as much.

He felt Hermione stir awake even before he saw her eyes open. 'Good morning, stud,' he felt her say, although her lips didn't move.

'Good morning, sexy,' he thought back, wondering if she could hear.

'You're very sexy yourself. You gave me six orgasms, and not much less to the others. You should be a legend!'

He felt her hug tighten, as her other hand moved to his crotch.

"Hey, leave something for me," he heard Narcissa whisper.

"And don't forget your little girl," Lil piped in.

He turned around, seeing two beaming smiles and two naked bodies. "Didn't you get enough last night?" he asked wonderingly.

"Today is a new day," Narcissa shrugged. He could still see some dried semen on her thighs, that she moved apart, inviting him between them.

Harry couldn't resist. He plunged in, soon bringing his mate to her peak and reaching one as well. Lil wouldn't be left behind, though. She straddled him as soon as he turned around. Her dark body glistened in the little light penetrating from the window and she looked like an African sex goddess, for a moment. He brought her to a peak, leaving some of his sperm inside her as well.

"You now shower with me," Hermione declared, holding his hand and dragging him out of bed. Despite having sated two women already, just seeing his wife walking naked at his side, shining with unmistakable desire, was enough to revive him. Their shower was more love making than getting clean, yet they eventually came out clean and well sated.

Narcissa showered next, followed by Lil. Soon they were all properly dressed, ready to go out, yet still sporting big grins.

"What are you going to do today?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"I think I'll offer my help to the headmistress. I also need to have some clothes and other stuff moved to this apartment, as I intend to live here until you finish school, if that's alright with you."

"I think I like the idea. I was quite worried about having the three of you here together, but it seems to work just fine. I like having my mates close to me."

Narcissa smiled and kissed him. They went hand in hand into the great hall, where Narcissa asked for a more thorough kissing.

"Take your paws off my mother!" they heard Draco's voice.

Narcissa wouldn't let Harry remove his hands, though. She just turned to Draco, still hugging with Harry. "Draco dear, you know what this ministry's mandatory mating is all about, don't you?"

Draco just nodded.

"Well, I need to be with my assigned mate and I need him to impregnate me. I'm sure you already know what that entails, don't you?"

Draco's face turned red, but he nodded.

"In that case, be a good boy and don't interfere in your mother's affairs. I'm sure you don't want me to be put to trial for failing to shag my mate, do you?"

That was too much for Draco. He just emitted a shrill cry of rage and bolted out of the great hall. The laughter that sounded all around certainly didn't help his mood, although it made some others quite happy.

As soon as they finished breakfast, Narcissa kissed Harry, making sure that everybody noticed, before she left. Lil also kissed his lips briefly before joining her classmates for the morning lessons. "Don't I get a kiss as well?" Hermione huffed, half seriously.

"As many kisses as you like," Harry said and proceeded to kiss her every few steps, all the way to the first class of the day.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	6. Winter Holiday

**6 Winter Holiday**

Although he considered it awkward, Harry got soon accustomed to living with three women. He felt closest with Hermione, of course, and she made sure that he kept ahead of his studies, as usual. Without Ron's interference, Harry did very well. Narcissa also offered to help, but she was more attentive to the youngest member of the group – to Lil, although the girl was doing very well on her own. She still appreciated Narcissa's help.

Harry wondered if Ron would be doing any good in his studies without Hermione's help. Actually, Ron was also doing better. Lavender and Milli seemed to have a good influence on him. Being mated seemed to affect him in other ways as well, mellowing his temper and (somewhat) improving his table manners.

Millicent also seemed positively affected by her mating. She was still the largest girl in school, but she started using make-up, changed her hair-style and began paying more attention to her looks and her clothes. She didn't turn into a beauty, but everybody was surprised to see her becoming a very nice girl who could easily attract many men, although she was very content with just Ron.

Harry was so occupied with studies and shags that he wasn't even aware of the letters between Hermione and her parents, nor of the time passing. He was genuinely surprised to find they were going on vacation in less than a week.

"Where will we go?" he asked the women.

"We should go to my parents' house. They made all the preparations for a modest wedding, as we agreed. I think Lil and Narcissa should join us as well," Hermione said.

"I didn't really think of this. I thought I'll stay with Shack, or some other family member."

"And miss all the fun?" Hermione teased her.

"Well, this is a new experience for me. Besides, since last September, I feel like clinging to the family members that I still have."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have thought of that myself." Hermione came closer to the girl and hugged her comfortingly. "I thought you called him Kingsley, though."

"I sometimes do, but as everybody seems to call him Shack, I started using that name as well."

"Maybe you should spend a part of your vacation with him, but you should come to my wedding."

"Why bother with a wedding? You're soul bound – that's far more significant than marriage, you know."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure that my parents would be happy without a ceremony, and Harry wants to give me a chance to wear a wedding dress. I can't disappoint him."

As the winter vacation was starting in a few days, Harry was thinking about his voyage alternatives. He could use the Hogwarts Express, of course, the only option he had had during previous years. For Lil, this probably seemed the only alternative. Then there was apparition. He didn't dare try it during the war, for fear of being caught as unlicensed, but got his license soon after the last battle. Either he or Hermione could take Lil on side-along, if she wanted.

There was also the portkey alternative. As Lord Potter, he was legally allowed to create portkeys, and Hermione had made sure that he learned all the details as soon as he told her about it. She had even made him practice it, creating portkeys for going to the Burrow or to the Granger house. He even had some emergency portkeys to take him and Hermione to Grimmauld Place. He made a note to himself to give such to Lil and Narcissa.

He asked his mates about that. "I think we should all take the train," Hermione told him. "You and I will not have too many chances to board it again as students, although I don't know about what will happen once Lil becomes a mother. We may need to keep living at Hogwarts for her benefit until she graduates."

Lil smiled at the consideration. "I like the train. It gives me some time to relax and 'change gears,' arriving home in the proper mood for vacation."

Narcissa also had an opinion. "If we can assure ourselves a whole compartment, we may even have some additional action in there, don't you agree, my mate?"

That settled it. "Fine, we'll go by train. Will your parents wait there?" He asked Hermione.

"They will, although I've not told them yet of the additional mates. It can make things more difficult that way."

Harry found the voyage quite pleasant. He let some friends visit them shortly after boarding, but as soon as they were on their way. Hermione locked and silenced the compartment and enlarged the benches, giving them ample space to enjoy each other for most of the ride. She made sure that they had enough time to get dressed and look presentable before reaching London.

Hermione ran to her parents as soon as she passed the barrier. She hugged her mother and then let her father hug her, finishing in a group hug. "Mom, Dad, I'm so happy to see you! I have so much to tell you that I don't even know where to start!"

"Why don't you start with the introductions," her mother said, noticing Harry and his other mates waiting patiently a few paces away.

"Oh, sure! You already know Harry. He's been my best friend since first year and has now become my soul mate, the moment we kissed after he proposed. The others are Mrs. Narcissa Black and Miss Leilani Huston. They were also assigned as Harry's mates by the ministry."

"What do you mean by 'assigned as his mates'? You told us you were married to Harry, didn't you?"

Hermione looked around. They were in the middle of the very busy train station – not exactly the ideal place for such explanations. "Maybe we should wait with the explanations until we reach home?" she suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I won't be joining you for a few days. My uncle is already waiting for me," Lil said. Indeed, a tall man, quite darker than her, was approaching Lil, smiling lovingly. "May I borrow your husband for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, and Lil grabbed Harry's hand and closed the distance to the man.

The Grangers couldn't hear the conversation, but it was quite clear that the man seemed just as puzzled as they were. Lil seemed to reassure him, and then kissed Harry's cheek and waved goodbye to the others, before leaving. Harry returned and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"May I come with you? I don't need to stay, if it's too much of a burden, but I think I can help you better understand the situation," Narcissa said.

"If you don't mind the tight fit, you can come with us," Mrs. Granger said. 'She looks like she would like nothing better than a tight fit,' she thought.

There was not much talking on the way. The evening traffic was quite heavy, and nobody wanted to distract Mr. Granger, who was driving. Narcissa was also quite excited, as this was her first ride in a muggle car. As expected, she quite enjoyed the tight fit on the back seat, being so close to Harry. Hermione, on Harry's other side, enjoyed it just as much.

They still felt some relief when they came out of the car, reaching the Granger residence. Harry and Mr. Granger took the luggage to Hermione's room and then joined the women around the kitchen table.

"I think this is the right time for a proper introduction," Hermione said. "Narcissa, these are my parents, Jean and David Granger. They are both dentists – that's the muggle term for teeth healers. Mom, Dad, this is Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy. Despite some past incidents, I think we're becoming very good friends, although she's closer to your age than to mine. Her son is in my year."

"Glad to meet you Mrs. Black. You said you could explain this unconventional situation?"

"I'll try to, and you can call me just Cissy. I'm very excited to get to know you and to visit here. This is my first time in a non-magical house, and I hope you can show me around after the explanations."

Both Grangers smiled at her and nodded.

It took Narcissa some time to explain it all. None of the Grangers liked the new law and they certainly didn't like its implications, concerning their daughter. Once they understood the legal situation, Hermione joined the conversation.

"Like most girls, I wasn't aware of the law and I certainly didn't do anything to become pregnant within three months of its publishing. Then, we all got letters from the ministry. Everybody who wasn't pregnant and had no medical reason for it, was to be given a mate by the ministry with the explicit intention of achieving pregnancy within another three months. We were allowed to give a list of preferred mates and the Ministry was supposed to try and match us with somebody from that list, if possible. I only put one name – Harry's."

"So did I, and evidently – so did Lil," Narcissa added.

Her parents frowned, but Hermione continued. "As I'm considered a war hero, the minister decided to talk with me himself, especially as he had met me before. I explained to him that for me there was only one man, although it took me a long time to realize this. I told him that I would accept nobody else, whatever the consequences. At that time, I didn't know what Harry felt about me. I was sure, though, that even if he didn't love me the way I love him, it would still be much better than having sex with anybody else. Harry talked with the minister later that day. He accepted the three of us, although almost every eligible female put him at the top of her list."

"Why three, though?" David asked.

"Too many young men died during the war, making the Ministry assign more than one mate to most remaining men. As all three wouldn't accept anybody else, this was the only way I could save them from punishment," Harry explained.

"What is the legal position about this mating?" Jean asked.

"My only legal obligation is to impregnate my assigned mates within three months, yet I don't think I'd like my children to grow fatherless. I intend to take a big a part in my children's life, as I'm sure my parents would have done for me if it wasn't for that betrayal that got them killed."

"Did you propose to them?" Jean asked.

"No. I only love Hermione that way. I didn't even know Lil and I had serious doubts about Cissy, considering her past. I proposed to Hermione and we kissed, when she accepted. This triggered the soul bond and we're now formally married, as the letter from the Ministry confirms."

"Why do you need a wedding, then?" David asked.

Harry smiled. "I want my wife to experience the joys of getting married, the way she had known since childhood. She deserves a wedding dress, at least. I also thought that you would like to give her away with a proper ceremony and with all your family and friends present."

"I really appreciate this, but I'm still puzzled. According to what you've just said, you intend to keep the other mates in your life as well. Wouldn't that harm Hermione? Can you even afford to keep three women and their children?"

"Mr. Granger..." Nracissa started, only to be stopped.

"Dave, if you please, or David, if you like it more formal."

She smiled. "Dave, I'm not sure if either Harry or his wife know, but Harry is one of the richest wizards in Britain. My birth family was very well off, as was my ex-husband's family. None of them came even close to what the Potter family owns. Without knowing the details, I'm quite sure that his monthly income far surpasses your annual income. He may keep as big a family as he likes without working a single day in his life."

This brought a moment of silence, as everybody tried to understand the implications.

"Did you know that, darling?" Hermione finally asked Harry.

"The goblins gave me some papers with a lot of numbers, but didn't explain much. I hoped you would be able to help me, but we were too busy with other stuff and had no time for that," he said apologetically.

"You may need Cissy's help as well," Hermione commented.

"Well, you're both here. We may try to understand it tomorrow morning."

Narcissa shook her head. "I think you'd better concentrate on the upcoming wedding. This can wait a few more days. We may need another visit at Gringotts to find some additional details, but that is not urgent either."

The conversation now turned to the upcoming wedding. The Granger parents had already sent invitations to all those they wanted to (or felt obliged to) invite, yet they didn't know whom to invite from the magical world. This task was the first for Hermione and Harry to tackle, after a good night's sleep.

Narcissa accepted the invitation to stay in the guest room. Conveniently, it had a common wall with Hermione's bedroom, that soon sported a connecting door, thanks to some charms placed carefully by Hermione, who also enlarged her single bed to be wide enough for two (or for three). Harry was sure it would turn into a very pleasant night.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Wedding

**7 Wedding**

The next morning, they made short work of the invitations for their magical friends. Narcissa had a few owls that she could easily call to take care of the deliveries, and she let the young couple use. Harry made a mental note to himself to buy a new owl soon.

"I think we should also invite Dudley, at least," Harry said pensively, after sending the invitations.

"Are you sure? He wasn't very nice to you before the war." Hermione sounded surprised and disturbed by his suggestion.

"I think he was starting to change, though. He seemed almost nice when they left."

Hermione sighed. She knew it was a lost battle. She could just as well help him do it right. "There's not enough time to send the invitation by mail. The wedding is in two days, you know."

"I know their phone number. Will you dial for me?" It was evident that he didn't want to talk with the elder Dursleys.

She nodded reluctantly. Harry wrote the number down and Hermione lifted the handset and dialed. Harry stayed at her side, trying to hear everything.

A male voice answered. "Hello?"

"May I speak with Dudley?" Hermione asked.

"Just a moment, I'll call him." They could hear him yell, "Dudley, you have a call. Lift the handset in your room!"

A moment later they heard a younger voice, "Dad, you can hang the phone. I've got it." They heard a click and them "Dudley speaking. Who is it?"

"Mr. Potter would like to speak with you. Is that alright?"

She could hear Dudley gasp. "Of course it is alright! I would have called him myself if only I knew how."

Hermione passed the handset to Harry. "Hello Big D. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Went back to school to finish my studies. How about you?"

"I'm much better than fine. I'm getting married in two days and I thought you might be interested to come to the wedding."

"You – married? Wow! I'll come gladly if I can."

"It's not too far. It's in a church near Four Oaks, in Kent. I think you can find a bus or a train that reaches there. The church is only a short walk from both stations."

"I think I know the way. I've also got my driving license last summer and Dad bought me a small, second-hand car. I can use that. I thought you'd marry in a magical wedding, though."

"Actually, we're already magically bound, but I promised to give her a nice wedding, so that her family could attend too. Her parents are not magical."

"Well, I'm glad you called. I wouldn't have minded if it was a magical wedding either. I would have liked to be present in any case."

Harry gave him the exact address and hung the phone. "He sounded really glad that I called."

Hermione was not quite content yet. "Well, I hope he behaves. At least he was nice on the phone."

With the invitations out of the way, it was time to tackle another issue, almost as important – the wedding dress. Hermione's mother had already done some preliminary research, narrowing the number of shops and models to be considered, but it was still a time consuming activity, and it needed to be done in quite a hurry, which excluded any dress that needed more than strictly minimal modification to fit. Narcissa was also eager to join them, if only to get a glimpse into this aspect of Muggle life. Hermione thought that another point of view could also be useful.

While the women were busy with their shopping, Hermione's father took Harry to shop for their wedding clothes. Fortunately, a black tuxedo is much simpler to find and to measure than a wedding dress. Still, Harry found this experience quite enlightening, learning of the different materials and workmanship – things he had never given a thought to before – yet Dave made sure that Harry would look his best during the wedding in high quality clothes of best fit.

With their new clothes packed, Dave took Harry to a classy restaurant. "While most people are busy with the upcoming holidays, we can take advantage of the less crowded restaurants," he smiled at Harry. "Normally, one has to book a table at least a few days in advance, while now, and for only a few more days, we can just walk in, as we've just done."

Harry paid only half his attention to his father-in-law, as the luxurious place attracted the rest of his attention. "Have you taken Hermione here?" he asked.

"Once or twice, probably when she got her letter, and last summer, after we reunited again. Why do you ask?"

"I think she'd love it here." He was silent for a moment and then added, "I believe Cissy may also like it. She's quite oblivious to everything Muggle."

Dave smiled. "You think of taking them both here?"

Harry nodded. "I should also take Lil, though. Shouldn't cause any of them to be jealous of the others."

Although Dave didn't like the idea of multiple mates, he had to admire the young man for being so considerate. Evidently, Harry didn't treat his additional mates as just sex partners, but more as real wives. He wondered briefly what it could mean for Hermione, and then dismissed the thought. He could see that Harry wouldn't let anybody come between Hermione and him. If nothing else, the bond would assure that, as Cissy had already explained.

/\/\/\

Two days later, Harry was waiting anxiously in the back room of that church, as guests started filling the seats. It was no surprise that he didn't know most of them, since they were Hermione's extended family and some of her parents' friends and business associates. He still had some of his friends present there, though. Ron and Neville came, along with their mates, as did Dean and Ginny – all wearing clothes appropriate for the occasion and for the cold weather. Ron took upon himself to report to Harry about every guest that came in.

"McGonagall has just arrived with Professor Slughorn and Poppy. There's also a young man, about our age, a blond, who came here with a tall, slim woman, who's much older. They seem familiar, but I don't know where I saw them."

"Dudley and... Aunt Petunia?" Harry tried to guess.

"What are they doing here? I thought you no longer had any connection with them. You said they despised you," Ron blurted.

"I invited Dudley and he seemed eager to come. I wonder about my aunt, though..."

Ron didn't pay him much attention, as he peeked out once again. "Oh, I also saw Kingsley coming in with that dark nice girl who is assigned as your mate. I hardly recognized him in Muggle clothes."

Harry smiled. He already longed to meet Lil. Despite the short time he had known her, she was now an important part of his family and he missed her.

/\/\/\

It seemed like an eternity to him, but only a few minutes later, Harry was called out. Waiting near the altar for Hermione to come, he looked at the guests. Indeed, Petunia was sitting at Dudley's side, holding a handkerchief to her moist eyes and looking very excited. His eyes met hers and she seemed a little startled, yet Harry nodded slightly and half smiled, as if welcoming her presence.

The doors opened and Hermione walked in, wearing a modest yet elegant white wedding dress that was still very classy and accentuated her curves nicely. The many hours used on searching for the right dress seemed well spent. Harry could see nobody but his wonderful beloved as she approached, put her hand in his and moved closer to the altar.

The ceremony itself was insignificant for Harry. He said what he had to say and acted as expected, yet all he really cared was that Hermione was now his without the slightest shade of doubt, in both the magical and the mundane worlds, just as he was hers. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Once it was over, everybody came to congratulate the new couple. Harry noticed that Dudley was waiting for most of the guests to move on before approaching.

"Congratulations, Harry. I hope you don't mind that I brought Mum as well. She insisted on coming and I didn't want to bother you with a phone call when you were certainly too busy to answer." Dudley seemed both happy for Harry and somewhat apologetic.

"That's fine. I would have invited her, had I known she would like to come. Now, Aunt Petunia, Dudley – I'm glad to let you meet Hermione Potter – my newly wedded wife."

"You have a very beautiful wife. I wish you both a long and happy life. After all you've been through together, you deserve it. Don't you agree, Mum?"

Petunia, who had kept silent until then, stepped forward and hugged Harry reluctantly. He hesitated for a moment before returning the long overdue hug.

"I'm so glad for you, Harry, yet it should have been your mother who was present here. I'm so sorry to have disappointed her in the way I acted while you were living with us. I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself for my behavior," she wept into his hug.

"That's alright, Aunt Petunia. Maybe it was for the best, making me tougher for the challenges that life had for me."

She shook her head and then lifted it and stepped back. "Congratulations, Harry, Hermione. You deserve the best after the ordeal you've had to endure, and I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. I really hope we can all look forward to a much better future," Hermione responded.

"Keep in touch," Dudley added, before they had to move.

/\/\/\

Much later, after the reception was over as well, when they had all returned to the Granger home, Jean noted, "Some of the guests wondered about the closeness between Harry and 'that brown skinned girl,' as they said. I told them she was a good friend from school. She does look more mature than her age."

Both Hermione and Lil smiled. "There wasn't much you could say, as they're all non-magical, and none has seen me before," Lil added.

"Luckily, an eccentric aunt didn't get that kind of attention," Narcissa added with a smirk.

"Actually, my real aunt was at the wedding as well, although she didn't join us at the reception," Harry noted.

"She was?!" For a moment, Jean looked as intimidating as Hermione could sometimes be.

"She seems to regret the past. She was just happy for us and congratulated us as warmly as she could," Hermione explained.

"Did you invite her?"

"We invited her son, who was eager to come. It looks like she insisted on joining him," Harry said. This seemed to mellow Jean's expression.

"Well, it has been quite an exhausting day. I think we all need some sleep," Jean said. She looked at Dave, who seemed to almost fall asleep on the chair. He rose heavily and joined her. "Goodnight, dears," both said, giving a quick hug to the newly wed, before mounting the stairs.

"We should also retire now," Hermione said, after her parents closed the bedroom door. "Come, Harry, I need you to help me get out of this." She stood up, still clad in her wedding dress, and mounted the stairway carefully. Harry followed.

Lil looked at the departing couple and sighed. "I really missed them, you know. Isn't that odd?"

Narcissa smiled at her. "Not at all. Harry's so easy to fall in love with, and so is Hermione, in a different way."

"Yes. In a way, I feel they are more my family than all my blood relatives," Lil agreed.

"Welcome to the club," Narcissa said, hugging her in a motherly manner.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. Winter Fun

**8 Winter Fun**

Lil joined Cissy in the guest room. This was the sleeping arrangement agreed upon before the wedding. Hermione's parents knew about the new connecting door leading to Hermione's room, now shared by the married couple, but that was best left unmentioned. Lil looked at it regretfully. She had promised herself not to impose on Harry immediately after the wedding, but it was very difficult to keep that promise. Cissy, who had already used that door, seemed a bit sad, as she too had decided not to interfere during the first night, even though it wasn't really the first.

"Do you think you're already pregnant?" Cissy asked.

"I think so, but it's too early to know for sure. My period is only two days late, and with all the stress concerning the law..."

"I believe I am. My period was due almost two weeks ago, and Harry was generous enough to fill me every day since we were mated." Unlike the time she had found that she was expecting Draco, which practically sealed her marriage, this time she was proud to bear a child to a man of her own choice, a man she was quickly falling in love with.

"Do you know if Hermione..." Lil started reluctantly.

"She didn't tell me, but she gets even more attention from Harry and she's glowing with happiness, which some consider a sign of pregnancy. I wouldn't be surprised if she is."

"Do you think Harry will stop… being with us, once he learns we're pregnant?"

Cissy laughed at that. "He will be enthusiastic to learn he's going to be a father, and he would want to keep us happy, if only for the benefit of the children." There was evident mischief in her voice.

Lil smiled and got ready for bed, as did Narcissa. Both were still slim and trim like before, and both put on only flimsy nightgowns. It was quite warm in the room and they hoped that even these garments would be soon removed.

In the other room, Hermione was cuddling to Harry, after having celebrated their wedding night. "Harry?" she said softly.

"Hmmm?" he replied, already falling asleep.

"My period is late. I think I may be pregnant."

This was enough to make him fully alert again. "Are you sure? That's wonderful! Shouldn't we tell your parents?"

She smiled lovingly at his enthusiasm. "It's too early to be sure. Muggle tests need another week or two before they can confirm this and so do magical methods, but my period used to come exactly on time – like a Swiss clock – even during our hunt. I can't think of any other reason for it to be late."

"Shouldn't we tell my other mates?"

"I think both are in a similar situation, yet we need to wait at least another week before we can be sure."

He hugged her tightly. "Shouldn't I give them their share as well. Lil missed a few nights with me and you know how much Cissy likes them."

"You may open the door and ask them to join us. I've already got more than my share today, although I can never get enough of you."

"Nor can I get enough of you," he said and added a kiss.

Hermione's bed had already been enlarged the first night of the holidays. Although not much wider than normal double beds, it was wide enough for the four of them to use it for whatever they had in mind. As the two women climbed into bed, leaving their nightgowns behind, Harry felt as if he was now complete. He had always thought that he only needed Hermione to feel that way, but after sharing bed with the three of them, only one – even if it was Hermione – left something to be desired.

Harry hugged Lil most, as if trying to compensate for the time apart. "I missed you," he told her, making her blush.

"I missed you too, both of you. I feel like you are more my family than all the rest put together," Lil said seriously.

"Well, I'm your mate, and the future father of your child. How much closer can one get?"

"I'd say it's as close as possible in the physical sense, but aren't you much closer with your wife now, than with either me or Cissy?"

Harry gave it a thought. "We share a soul bond – that's something that makes us much closer, and we've known each other for more than seven years already, but other than that, I feel almost as close to you and Cissy. Even if unofficial, you are my family."

He didn't understand why he gained himself a passionate snog from Lil and a tight hug from Cissy. Hermione just looked at the scene and smiled. She loved seeing her Harry happy.

\/\/\/

It was the first Christmas after the war, yet the Muggle world was oblivious to it and the Grangers, although they had been affected by the war, preferred not to mention it, as far as possible, not that this was easy, considering that their son-in-law had two additional mates just because of that war. Still, they tried to view the fact that the couple was sharing bed with two additional women (if one could call a fourteen years girl a woman) as normal. They were quite aware of the connecting door and had no problem noticing that the beds in the guest room were left practically unused.

Christmas morning, Harry woke up cuddled with Hermione, as was becoming his preferred position, with two other naked females hugging them both. He thought that was the best way to wake up.

Hermione was also stirring awake, as was Lil, who seemed to suddenly remember the date. "Presents!" she said enthusiastically, waking Cissy as well. Harry laughed. For him, being surrounded by a loving family was the best Christmas present he could think of.

Soon enough they were ready to go out of their bedrooms. Cissy and Lil made sure to exit from the guestroom, despite being sure that their hosts already knew about their actual sleeping arrangement. "That's just basic courtesy," Cissy said, and Lil nodded her head.

Each girl got some jewelry from Harry as Christmas present. Both Cissy and Lil got diamond rings while Hermione got one of the Lady Potter signet rings. "There were several there, and I chose the one that seemed best suited for you, but you can use them all whenever you wish," he told Hermione.

"These rings are promise rings," He told the others. "They signify my intention to marry you as soon as you get pregnant – if you want to, I mean. When I visited Gringotts earlier this week, while you were clothes shopping, I found out that I have several titles and I could give each of you her own Lady ring."

The hugs and kisses he got in reply made him a bit dazed, yet very happy.

"Son, there are present for you as well," Mr. Granger reminded him.

For Harry, being called "son" was worth more than any present. He swallowed hard, to try and keep his eyes dry, and grabbed the few boxes waiting for him under the Christmas tree.

There was the usual Weasley sweater there, similar to the one Hermione got. Mrs. Weasley, although saddened by Harry and Ginny breaking up, still considered them adopted family. Both sweaters sported large HP initials, differing only in style – Hermione's were more feminine.

He then found three books. The one from Hermione was about the nine months of pregnancy, giving clear explanations about both the child's development in the womb and the mother's changing body and moods. Harry smiled thankfully at his wife. The book from Narcissa was about the first six months of a baby, just as clear and concise as the one from Hermione. He suspected they were both bought together. The third book was about teenage mothers. Lil smiled shyly as he looked at her.

He left his hosts' present last. The large package had no sign to let him find what it was. Once he tore it open, he found a beautiful album with all the pictures taken at the wedding and the reception and another one, still empty, for following a child's growth. "Thanks, we're sure to need it, as the ministry insists on having all young women pregnant within less than three months," he said.

Both Cissy and Lil got similar baby albums while Hermione got a new copy of all her childhood pictures in a nice album.

It was the pleasantest Christmas Harry had ever experienced. He felt surrounded with love and acceptance as he had never felt before. It was simply wonderful.

\/\/\/

"We only have a few days until the new year. Wouldn't you like to check with Gringotts for more details?" Cissy asked him a day later. They had already studied all the documents that Harry brought from the bank, both before his mating and during the short visit before Christmas. Even Narcissa seemed unsure of herself when she saw the numbers. As Lady Malfoy, she was accustomed to having access to large sums, but the numbers Harry showed her were just too high to make any sense. While she was sure that the goblins wouldn't do such mistakes, she doubted her own understanding. Lil didn't feel able to help and Hermione also seemed overwhelmed by the large numbers.

Sharpclaw, the Potter account manager seemed very smug when asked about the numbers. "The document you've got shows the sums relevant to the last quarter. In a few days, you'll get the updated quarterly and yearly reports. I dare say that I expect the numbers to be much higher."

Hermione took a paper out of her bag. "I've written down the sums, the way I understand them. The numbers look too large to make sense. Are these numbers corresponding with your understanding of the report?"

Sharpclaw checked the paper. "Yes, these numbers seem to correspond with our report, concerning the Potter holdings. Of course, there are also the Black holdings, the Gaunt holdings and Pettigrew vault, which are not in that particular report, as they don't influence the sums by much. You will see it all in the annual report, in two weeks."

Hermione still looked at the numbers incredulously. Narcissa noticed something else, though. "Gaunt and Pettigrew?" she asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Black. Tom Marvollo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, was the last descendant of that line and he had no children. Lord Potter inherited his titles and his assets by conquest. We're also trying to get the remaining Riddle assets in the muggle world, as they should also be passed to him. As for Pettigrew, he betrayed his life-debt to Lord Potter by helping his enemy. Once dead, all his assets passed to Lord Potter, although there was very little of that."

They were silent on the way back to the Granger residence.

"He said that the Black holdings are insignificant compared to Potter's, and the Black was considered a rich family, richer than Malfoy. It's just too much to believe," Cissy finally spoke when they arrived.

"I don't mind the money," Harry said. "I'm only glad I have enough to be able to support you and the children you'll soon carry."

This made Hermione smile. "We may already be carrying your children. None of us got her period on time. We're going to check it before the new year. We had to set an appointment, as St. Mungos has too many women asking to be tested for pregnancy."

Harry's face broke into a smile. "You're all pregnant?"

"Probably, but we can't be sure until we check it," Hermione smiled back.

"I'll come with you. Although we all enjoy trying to get you pregnant, that's also a responsibility, and I intend to fully keep it." Harry was as serious as can be.

"We shall allow you to come, but only if you promise to behave," Narcissa said teasingly.

"I promise to be a good mate," he answered, just as teasingly.

\/\/\/

They visited the hospital at the morning of New Year's eve. It went quite quickly, although they had to wait a few minutes. Harry went in with the three women. The healer waved her wand at each, mumbling a spell, resulting in some foggy forms appearing in front of them. She then invited them to sit down.

"Lady Potter, you're expecting a boy. Mrs. Black, you do as well. Miss Huston – you're going to have a girl. As far as I can tell, you three are doing well and should have no problems with your pregnancies. I expect you to be checked once a month. You should buy a potion against morning sickness, which is expected quite soon. A spoonful each evening should keep it to minimum."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Spring term

**9 Spring term**

"We need to visit the Ministry. I want to wed you both before returning to school," Harry said, as they left the hospital.

Hermione smiled encouragingly at him. He was now sure this was the right thing to do.

As soon as he reached the auror on guard, Harry was asked to go to the Minister's office. "He expected you to come here during the holidays. He was a bit surprised you didn't come earlier."

Minister Shackelbot rose form his chair and came forward to shake hands with them all and to hug Lil affectionately. "You're all pregnant, aren't you?"

Lil answered for them all. "We are, and Harry wants to wed me and Cissy, so that our children will be fully legitimate."

Shack looked at Harry. "Is that the only reason?"

Harry smiled. "I couldn't resist falling in love with them. Hermione is and will always be the love of my life, but I love these two almost as much by now. Would you like to officiate the weddings?"

"Don't you want an elegant wedding, as appropriate to your position?"

"I didn't have a wedding with Hermione – Lady Potter – either. It was a soul bond, initiated by a kiss. I later gave her a muggle wedding for the benefit of her family. I may do the same for Lil and Cissy if they want me to, but I'm currently only interested in giving them the benefits of marriage."

Shack smiled. "Do you want to do it now? We have a wedding room for small ceremonies, if you like."

"That would be more than enough."

An hour later they returned to Gringotts, where Harry retrieved the rings for Lady Black and Lady Peverell from his vaults and gave them to his newly wedded wives. As suggested by Cissy, he also took his own Lord Rings. He doubted they could all fit on his finger, yet once firmly set, they merged to create one ring, showing all the house crests.

\/\/\/

They Grangers were unsure about the right reaction. They already knew about Harry giving a share of his attention to his mates. They didn't know if becoming his wives would make a change.

"I think they should officially move into our room," Hermione said. "You already know we all sleep together in one bed. Now, as his wives, they are entitled to share bed with Harry just as I am," Hermione told her parents.

"Does it change anything for you?" her mother asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. It only makes them more secure in their position. Harry loved them and gave them a share of his attention before wedding them, only now they need not worry about what would happen next."

"Are you happy with the situation?" her mother insisted.

Hermione sighed. "I would have probably liked it better to be his only mate, his only wife, yet I hadn't acted on my feelings before the law affected us, and then it was with the other mates too. We are now friends and we enjoy sharing Harry. He still tries to give each some alone time with him, so – yes, I think I'm happy."

\/\/\/

The new pregnancies were the main topic discussed on the train back to school. Both Susan and Hannah were now expecting, making Neville very proud. Ginny was also happy to tell everybody that she was carrying another Weasley boy (or would he be a Thomas?) and Luna said dreamily that she was expecting twins. Ron seemed just as glad to tell whoever asked that both Lavender and Milli were expecting girls, making his mother very happy. Only a few girls were not pregnant yet and they were either sad or worried. Pansy was one of them, and she clearly accused Malfoy. "He only spends time with his Greengrass slut. He barely touched me since we were mated. Does he expect me to get pregnant out of thin air?"

Astoria came to visit during the ride. "I'm expecting your grandson," she told Narcissa.

"And I'm going to bring Draco a brother," Narcissa smirked back, making Astoria laugh for a moment, before turning serious again.

"I keep telling Draco that he should not neglect Pansy, but he wouldn't hear about it. Can you find Pansy another mate? If she isn't impregnated and can prove it to be Draco's fault, he may end in prison. I wouldn't like that," the young woman told her.

"I think Ron is a bit jealous that I've got three mates and he only got two. He's very satisfied with Milly, and Pansy is her friend. Maybe she could become Ron's third mate, despite being a Slytherin," Harry suggested.

Hermione laughed at the irony, yet Astoria smiled. "That may be a good idea. Pansy does seem to have a soft spot for redheads."

"We shall see what we can do," Hermione promised.

\/\/\/

Spring term started with an announcement. "While you needed your privacy for starting pregnancies, once achieved, you may no longer need those apartments. You're still allowed to stay there on one condition – you should keep your grades or improve them. Those who neglect their studies due to the entertainment possible in private, will lose their rights for those apartments and will be sent back to the dormitories."

"She means that if we keep shagging instead of studying, she'll remove our rights for a private shag nest," Luna could be heard explaining this, making many laugh.

The threat didn't seem to be necessary. Most mated boys had improved their grades since the mating, as did many girls. "I don't expect this to stay that way," Hermione told Harry. "As the pregnancies advance, the girls may find it more difficult to concentrate on their studies, even if their mates don't bother them. They will still push their mates to do their best, though."

This seemed to work for Ron, at least. A week after start of term, he got a new letter from the Ministry, assigning him as Pansy's mate. He didn't look happy, yet Milly seemed quite content with the new mating, and Pansy moved to sit by her new mate during dinner, with everybody noticing her leaving the Slytherin prince for the Weasley boy.

Ron seemed quite smug the next day. "She's a fabulous shag. Malfoy is out of his mind if he doesn't want her."

A few weeks later, Pansy was glad to tell everybody that she was carrying another Weasley boy.

Harry was very glad to spend each night with his wives and also give each some alone time, when possible. He didn't mind that their bellies started swelling nor the mood swings. He felt in love with all three of them, yet not everybody was so lucky.

Ron came to visit one evening. "Milly and Pansy are alright, really. They're growing heavier, of course, but are quite nice, yet Lavender drives me crazy. She wants some mango in the middle of the night, or some tomatoes, or pickles. She doesn't even care what time it is. I gave her a separate room as her own, spending most nights with the other two, but she still calls for me even if I'm shagging one of the others at the time. I'm going to marry Milly, after the child is born, and maybe Pansy as well, but I can't even think of Lavender staying with me. I'll let her find another mate for her next child."

"What will you do about her child, though?" Hermione asked.

"She already said she'll let Mum raise her child, as she doesn't want to bother with that. Milly wants to raise her child by herself, with some help, and Pansy as well. I only keep Lavender now for the sake of my child."

"She may change her mind after the child is born," Hermione noted.

"No chance. She was raised by her grandma. She considers that normal."

\/\/\/

As spring approached, so was the Easter vacation. Being so short, many students didn't bother to go home for just a weekend, but Hermione was eager to see her parents and Lil wanted to present her husband to her whole family. They still took the Hogwarts Express, unwilling to use any magical travel that could potentially upset the pregnancy.

"You're so big already! How far along are you?" Hermione's mother asked her as soon as they met.

"Just starting my fifth month – almost halfway already."

"And you look happy." She turned to the others. "You all seem quite happy, I see."

Cissy answered for them all. "We really are. Harry is a wonderful husband, constantly showing us his love. You couldn't have found a better husband for your daughter."

"You also look wonderful. I need to talk with you about how you keep looking so young."

Narcissa smiled. "It helps to have a very young husband, but we shall see what else we can do..."

Unlike the winter vacation, this one was very busy. Lil had them visit several of her family members, each trying to outdo the others in welcoming 'The Man Who Conquered' and his best friend. Harry and Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable at the honors, yet Narcissa was quite content to stay out of the lime-lights. Harry was glad that the Grangers, at least, treated him as Harry and not as a hero.

Hermione had to enlarge her bed, though. While it had been wide enough for three slim women and their man, it was way too narrow for three quite pregnant women and their husband. Still, their activity in bed was very similar. None wanted her bulging belly to interfere with her regular sex life, and Harry was very willing to do his part for them each night. Narcissa considered this as a major ingredient in making her look younger.

\/\/\/

Even though starting the final trimester of her pregnancy, Hermione was just as determined as usual, concerning their studies. She made a study schedule and put in some alone time for Harry with each of his wives, as well as an hour each night for sex with all three.

Harry blushed when he first saw it. "Are you sure it's wise to put these on display?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We should schedule all your activities if we want to use your time fairly and efficiently. These are very important both to you and to your wives. Why should I not list them?"

Harry was glad that she posted the schedule over her vanity table in the bedroom, where nobody but family would see it, and not in their common room, where Ron, Neville, and many others used to visit regularly, either for socializing or for studies, where it could turn embarrassing.

They did have many guests. It took Draco most of the winter to come to terms with his mother's choice, but he eventually accepted it, although not gladly. He used to come with Astoria ("Call me Story, that's good enough.") at least once a week. Draco's manners were improving. He was extremely polite with Hermione and Lil, but barely polite with Harry.

"I'm shagging his mother each night. You can't expect him to be glad about that," Harry explained to his girls.

Neville used to come with both his mates, looking proud of having them both pregnant. "Your idea of accepting them both was great. They love being together and I love them both so very much. I plan to wed them both after they give birth, so that they would fit into their wedding dresses."

He no longer needed Hermione's help in his studies, as both his mates were helping him well enough.

Ron still needed that help, occasionally. Milly had never been a good student and Pansy, although above average, was no good at helping him. Along with Lavender, if she was in the mood, they could help him follow Hermione's directives, but they couldn't give him directives.

Dean and Ginny were also becoming frequent visitors. Ginny used to spend most of her times with Cissy, though, learning all she could about politics and business, along with handling a magical house. "Mom has a very different idea about how to do things, and it's not only because of money. Aunt Muriel has told me that she had always had these ideas, even when she was the pampered child of a well-off family."

\/\/\/

Harry was glad that Cissy didn't need to take her NEWTs, nor did Lil need to pass any major tests. Whenever his smart Ravenclaw wife or his bookworm Gryffindor wife got too stressed about the exams, he would find refuge with Cissy.

"I wasn't much better than any of them," she told him. "My dorm mates told me I was becoming a nightmare when the exams approached." She smiled softly, looking at Hermione and Lil absorbed in their studies. "I can now understand it better."

"Harry! You need to finish your Potions homework! It won't do itself, you know." Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. He smiled apologetically at Cissy and went to sit back at Hermione's side, grabbing his quill obediently.

Yet his wife's insistence proved to pay nicely during the exams. He didn't find any question too difficult and finished all his exams well ahead of time, being able to review his answers and correct some typos before needing to hand them over. He passed all his practicals with greater ease, even the Potions practical.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Summer

**10 Summer**

Lil still seemed quite worried even after her last exam.

"Why are you so worried? I'm sure you did very well in your exams. You don't need to worry," Harry said.

"Well, Cissy has already finished Hogwarts and you two are finishing now. Next year, I'll be all alone here, and that's what worries me."

Harry frowned. He had not given a thought to the future since becoming mated to three. Whatever free time he got was not spent on thinking. Now he had to.

"I'm not sure about the future, either," he confessed, "but I'm sure we won't leave you here alone. You'll have your baby with you, I'm sure, and if we can't live at school, we'll find a way to live nearby and for you to spend most of the nights with us."

She smiled reluctantly. "I hope you'll find a way."

They got their NEWTs results only a day before the graduation feast. As expected, Hermione's grades were the best. Professor McGonagall had also told her discreetly that even Lily Evans hadn't got as high scores.

Harry's results were marginally worse than hers, yet still way above the other graduating students. His wives were very proud of him.

Neville did far better than he expected, making both his mates very proud. Even Ron passed reasonably well, especially considering his attitude. Lavender still looked unsatisfied, having achieved much better grades herself, but both Pansy and Milly were quite proud of him.

At breakfast, the last morning before the graduation feast, a house elf popped near them. "The headmistress would like to see you after breakfast, Lord and Lady Potter, if it's convenient for you."

"Tell her we'll come as soon as we finish here," Harry replied with a smile, wondering about what caused the invitation.

McGonagall was waiting for them already. "Please be seated," she motioned towards the chairs in front of her desk.

She continued talking as soon as they took their places, with Harry helping Hermione, who was already feeling a bit clumsy with that big belly. "You're probably wondering why I called you here."

Both nodded.

"I've found I have some staffing problems for next year and I believe you may help me solve them. It's been extremely difficult for me to take the role of headmistress while still teaching. I'm sure I didn't do my best in both roles as I was torn between the demands each role had on me. I'd like Lady Potter to take the role of transfiguration teacher from now on, if you both agree."

Hermione looked flattered by the offer and Harry seemed confused, but the headmistress didn't finish talking yet. "We also need a new DADA professor, as the auror we got on loan from the ministry is also pregnant and wants to stay with her husband, once the baby is born. I think that you, Lord Potter, can do a very good job in that position, as indicated by the great work you've done during your fifth year."

'Lil will like this,' he thought, remembering her concerns about the coming year.

"I've already talked with Lady Black, suggesting she takes over teaching History of Magic, as Professor Binns has finally decided he had enough of teaching. She said she'll only consider it if she can stay with her family. Now, if you all agree, you may keep the apartment you're already using, feeling at home, or you may get another one, better designed for young children."

Hermione, although looking enthusiastic about the offer, had some questions first. "How can we care for our children while teaching? I'll probably want to breast-feed for a few months. Can you assure me the time and the facilities?"

Minerva smiled. "We're bound to have many young mothers next term, including a few teachers, and all will need such facilities. School schedule will be adjusted accordingly and the house elves have already told me how excited they are to have to care for so many babies while their parents attend lessons. I'm sure that would not prove to be a problem."

"Are you sure, Professor, that we can tackle the jobs?"

"You can call me Minerva now. You're no longer my students, and I hope you'll soon be my colleagues. And yes, I'm sure. You've both proven your worth in ways most adult wizards never need to. Any other candidates would seem lacking compared to you two. I really hope you agree."

Harry turned his eyes at Hermione. She smiled, and he could sense, 'Lil is going to like this.' He turned back to Minerva.

"We accept your offer," both said, making the old witch smile.

"I'll owl you all that you need to know or do before the term starts. I may also visit you during the summer. Where are you going to stay?"

Harry seemed unsure. "I'd like to find a place as close to St. Mungos as possible, to stay there until the children are born. We may then move somewhere else, more appropriate for babies. We'll let you know as soon as we can."

Minerva smiled. "Fine. Now, I believe your other wives are waiting for you. It wouldn't do to let pregnant women wait for too long."

\/\/\/

They still spent the first few days with the Granger parents. For a fee, the Goblins were also able to find a nice, ground-level apartment, very close to the hospital. Harry and his wives moved there a few days later. It was a modern muggle house and only Cissy needed some time to feel comfortable in it.

Harry took his wives to the cinema, the day after they moved. Cissy was still fascinated by it, and the others just liked that specific film. They were apprehensive at hearing some noise from the kitchen when coming back. Harry grabbed his wand and walked stealthily to the kitchen. As he peeked through the half-open door, he saw two house-elves busy rearranging the kitchen, seeming quite content. He lowered his wand and walked in. None of the house elves seemed startled. They just bowed and one asked, "Does Master need anything?"

"I need to know who you are and why you are here," he said, trying to sound as strict as Minerva in class. It didn't seem to affect the house elves.

"Why, Master, we are taking care of your house, of course. We were sent here by your head house-elf as soon as he found that you no longer live with the Muggles."

"You mean to tell me that I own some more house-elves? I thought I only owned Kreacher."

The house elf looked at him in a way that made him feel like he was a small child who said some nonsense. "Master owns many house-elves. We were all wondering why master found us unsuitable to help in the war. Have we done something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's... more complicated. I think we should all sit down and discuss it," he said, pointing at the adjacent dining area.

By now, his wives had already joined him. They all sat around the table. The two house elves seemed somewhat uncomfortable, though. "Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked them.

"No. It's just... Nobody asks house elves to sit at the same table with the masters."

Hermione smiled reassuringly at them. "Well, we believe that you are part of the family, and as such, you ought to sit with the rest of the family."

Both house elves looked at Harry, and he nodded his confirmation, yet they still seemed confused. Cissy was just barely able to refrain from laughing.

"I believe we should start with the introductions," Harry said. "You've probably already recognized me as Harry Potter. The ladies are my dear wife and soul mate, Lady Hermione Potter, my eldest wife, Lady Narcissa Black, whom you may call Cissy, and young Lady Leilani Peverell, who likes to be called Lil." Each of the women nodded when her name was mentions. They now looked expectantly at the house elves.

"Well... my name is Bello and this is my mate, Tink. We normally take care of some other apartments you have in London, in Muggle areas, and Twinkle, your head house-elf, sent us here as soon as he found that you moved here. We are to cook and clean and do all other household chores for Master and Mistresses."

"You should call me Harry. I'm not old enough to be called Master."

The elf's nervousness seemed to subside. "As you wish, M... Harry."

"Where are you going to live? There's no accommodation for house elves in this apartment," Hermione asked worriedly.

Bello smiled now. "We can stay in our old place, if you want, but we can make our own accommodation here, if you allow. No muggle will notice it and we shall remove it when the time comes."

"Alright. You have our permission," Harry said. "Now, can you explain why this is the first time I even hear about the Potter house elves?"

Both house elves shrugged. Cissy finally decided to intervene. "Everybody who grew up in the magical world knew about your house elves, so it seems. Everybody assumed, I think, that you didn't want their services for your own reason. I understand that you didn't know about them."

Harry looked at his younger wives. "Did you know?"

Hermione shook her head. She still seemed to contemplate what owning house elves meant for her. Lil shook her head as well. Harry sighed. "Why am I always among the last to know?" he asked at large.

Bello didn't bother to answer. Instead, he asked, "May we make dinner for you? Pregnant women need to eat well and regularly."

Harry had contemplated ordering a pizza or some other fast food for dinner. It took him a moment to change gears. "Yes, we thought of ordering something, but home cooked meals are better, I'm sure. Will you join us for dinner, please?"

The small creatures looked confused again, but nodded solemnly before returning to their work.

\/\/\/

By the end of July, all three women were quite large, making even sitting or lying down turn into a chore. They slept fitfully and felt too heavy and too clumsy to even contemplate sex, despite feeling extremely horny. It made them quite moody and unpredictable, and Harry was suddenly finding many errands that he needed to do, leaving the women alone.

They still had quite an active social life. Neville visited them about once a week, usually with his mates, as did Ron, Ginny and Luna. Harry also visited his friends a few times, usually accompanied by Hermione only.

Leaving home for many hours each day, Harry failed to notice that his wives, along with his house elves, were preparing a surprise party for him. They all visited Neville on his birthday, on the thirtieth of July, yet nobody mentioned Harry's birthday, which was due only a day later. Harry didn't really mind. His birthday had been a negligible event since he could remember, so he expected nothing. He was simply content to celebrate his friend's birthday along with his wives and his friends.

Harry didn't notice anything special even the next morning, when he woke up surrounded by his three wives, all naked. It was just as usual. He only wondered momentarily why he had some more elegant clothes prepared for him. His wives prevented him from leaving the bedroom before they were ready, but that was not unusual either. Only when he opened the door and saw the banners on the walls and the friends, whom he had seen just before going back home, he understood what it meant.

Harry's excitement mounted rapidly and he found himself unable to say a word, barely able to properly breathe. He only nodded his thanks for all the congratulations, his eyes getting so moist that he hardly saw who congratulated him.

"Let's have breakfast," he heard Hermione urge the guests to the large dining room, that they had not yet used since moving in.

Not everybody was present at breakfast. While some of his guests, like Minerva, had to leave soon due to other obligations, others came later, keeping the house full of guests for most of the day. All his (and Hermione's) dorm mates visited, and all surviving DA members as well as many from the Order. All Weasleys came, including George, who was accompanied by Alicia and managed to act like his previous self for a few minutes. Yet the house was getting empty by dinner time, especially since all young women were heavily pregnant and were tiring easily.

Harry closed the door after another group of guests and plopped on the sofa, grinning at Hermione who looked quite smug. He then looked at his other wives, each occupying a different couch. They all looked tired but content, smiling back at him. He then noticed two people sitting on the sofa, two he hadn't seen for quite a while. They looked somewhat apprehensive. He barely believed his eyes. "Dudley? Aunt Petunia?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	11. Family

**11 Family**

He shouldn't have been surprised, though, Harry thought. Both his aunt and his cousin came to his wedding. Why should they not come for his birthday as well? Except it was something they had never paid attention to, that's why.

He stood up to approach them, just as they stood up, meeting him halfway. His aunt hugged him a bit awkwardly, and then stood back to properly look at him. "You look well," she noted, "yet a bit tired."

He smiled at her. "Living with three pregnant women tends to do that to me."

"I'd really like to learn how you ended up with three," Dudley said, grabbing Harry's hand, too anxious to let his mother start the interrogation.

Harry shook his hand and then sat with them on the sofa. He thought he should have stayed in touch with Dudley, yet he had been too distracted for that... Now both his cousin and his aunt seemed eager to hear his story.

"Well, you know about the war. A few months after it was over, the Wizengamot – that's like the Parliament – found out that too many wizards had died and if they took no action, the wizarding community may dwindle and cease to exist. They passed a law so that all women who are able, would bear at least three children within ten years, and each should get pregnant within a few months from the time the law took effect."

Petunia frowned deeply. Dudley seemed not to understand the implications.

"Most young women didn't comply with the law, therefore, after the set date, they were obliged to take a mate for impregnation only. They were allowed to give a list of preferences. Each eligible young man was assigned one or two women to impregnate, as more men died in the war than women."

Petunia seemed to understand the logic of the law, although she didn't agree with it.

"Yet you seem to have three," Dudley noted.

"I'm not the only one. A few others were also assigned three mates. It's not a big deal for most young men, you know. In my case, three of the women asked specifically for me and nobody else. I couldn't deny their wish, you know."

Dudley snorted at that. Petunia looked pensive.

"Hermione has been my closest friend since first year. It turns we were secretly in love with each other. Once we declared our love and kissed, we were engulfed in a golden haze that signifies a soul bond, that is much more than a wedding. I still wanted to marry her, so that her family would be able to take part in it – that's when you came to the wedding as well."

Petunia smiled at the memory. Dudley thought for a moment. "The other two were also present, weren't they?"

Harry smiled at him. "True. By that time I already met them both and started doing my duty as their mate. Soon enough we became a family. Then, when they got pregnant, I married them as well, in a small ceremony at the ministry."

Dudley frowned. "You didn't have to, so why did you marry them?"

"Well, I didn't want my children to grow without their father nor to be considered less than fully legitimate. Luckily, the wizarding laws allow more than one wife under certain conditions, and I meet those conditions. Besides, I fell in love with these two."

"What does Hermione think of this?" Petunia looked concerned.

"She knew and accepted them from the first moment. I would have not married them had she not agreed."

Petunia looked around. Harry's wives were clearly listening to their conversation, and Hermione was smiling understandingly, as if she expected this question. She turned back to Harry. "Don't you want to officially present your wives?"

Harry's smile brightened. He walked to Cissy and took her hand in his. "This fine lady is Narcissa Black, the lady of the house I inherited from my godfather. She may be a bit older, but she's just as much fun as my younger wives. She prefers to be called Cissy."

He then took Lil's hand in his. "Lady Leilani Peverell holds one of the titles I inherited from my father. She's very young, but the law still applies to her. She likes being called Lil."

Petunia nodded at each introduction. Dudley just stared. While having three women to shag was quite nice for a young man, having three pregnant wives, and soon enough – three crying babies – was actually frightening. He couldn't understand how Harry could be so happy about it. The mere idea scared Dudley.

Harry continued with the introductions. "These are my aunt, Petunia Dursley, née Evans, who raised me since I lost my parents, and her son, Dudley Dursley, who's about my age."

All wives smiled at them.

Dudley wanted to understand some more about what having three wives meant, and Harry told him as much as he thought appropriate. He then asked about Dudley's life and let Dudley tell him about the way he was trying to get better grades, to be able to go to college and do something useful with his life. None of them noticed when Lil bit her lips and grimaced in pain. Petunia looked attentively at her, but said nothing.

A few minutes later, when the next contraction came, Lil was unable to hold her pain. Harry immediately came to her side. "Is it time?"

"I... don't really know, but it hurts so much..."

Both Cissy and Petunia came to her side as well, while Hermione took control of Harry. "Go get her maternity bag. It's in the left wardrobe. It's a large blue and red bag with some flowers. Bring it here, along with light overcoats for Lil and for you."

Harry felt thankful for her instructions. While the older women were helping Lil calm down and take control of her body, he rushed to the wardrobe, found the requested items, and came back. Lil was being helped to her feet. Harry helped her put the overcoat on and then took her hand to walk with her to St. Mungos.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Petunia said, grabbing her own bag and overcoat.

"I'm not sure..." Harry started.

"They'll let me in. Her mother isn't here, and none of your wives can help. I'll be there for her and for you." In a way, this was the Petunia he had always known – sharp, demanding and sure of herself, only this time he welcomed her.

"You stay here," she told Dudley. "Help them any way they need." Dudley nodded solemnly.

Lil had another contraction on the way, but it wasn't too bad. She just had to stand and let the pain subside before continuing walking. Petuina didn't comment when they reached what seemed to be an abandoned department store and didn't flinch when they passed through what looked like a cracked glass window and found themselves in the reception area of a hospital.

It seemed very busy, but as soon as they were spotted, a nurse came forward and led Lil to a room, where Lil was checked and then moved to a private delivery room, where Harry and Petunia could join her.

Lil was scared. Despite having read everything she could find about pregnancy and delivery, she wasn't ready for the pains. Even with the pain reliever potion and some numbing charms, it was still the most painful experience in her life. Her mind was also replaying some of the most frightening scenarios she had read about, disregarding the odds. Harry wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. It was quite a scary experience for him as well.

Luckily, Petunia kept her calm. While her own experience with Dudley had probably been one of the worst, almost costing her her life, along with the life of her child, it still ended well, and she knew that most other women had much better experiences. She sat at Lil's side, wiped the sweat from her brow, talked calmly to her, and reminded her to breathe or to push, as needed at the moment. Harry was just holding his wife's hand, wishing with all his might that it would all go well.

Neither Lil nor Harry could know, but her delivery went quite quickly, especially for a first one. Although she got a private room, Lil could still hear other women. One was crying, "Six hours and still nothing! Make it move!" This was really frightening, yet the noise around her made her less aware of the passing time. It was past midnight already. She was almost surprised when she was told it was time to push in earnest. A short while later, the baby was crowning, and a few more pushes brought out a baby girl, who opened her emerald green eyes, making Petunia gasp in surprise.

Harry was allowed to take his daughter and give her to her mother for the first suckling. He did so perfectly, and then kissed them both lightly and promptly fainted.

Two hours later, when he went back home, he only knew that his heart was overflowing with feelings he couldn't even name. Petunia, who was walking at his side, kept silent. A tear escaped her eyes when she thought that her sister was the one who should have been there all along.

Dudley was already sleeping on the couch when they came in, but he woke as soon as he heard the door opening. "I'm glad you're back. I was afraid I might need to accompany one of them."

Harry didn't seem to hear him. "I have a girl!" he said. "I have a girl..." He knew all about reproduction, sex and babies – the books his wives made him read assured that – yet seeing his daughter born was a kind of magic greater than he could comprehend. "I have a girl..." was all he could think at the moment.

He still crawled silently into bed, making sure to let both Hermione and Cissy sleep undisturbed for as long as their bulging bellies would allow.

When he visited Lil that day, soon after waking up, he was surprised to see how the young girl, not yet fifteen, had turned overnight into a motherly woman, caring for her baby with so much love, that it almost made her glow. Yet he felt just the same. That little bundle with green eyes had suddenly become the most important person in the world for him, more important than even his soul mate.

Harry had less than a fortnight to get accustomed to being a father before he had to rush to St. Mungos again. Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain. Both his other wives were soon helping her get dressed and ready.

Despite his recent experience, Harry felt quite frightened, especially as he didn't have another adult to rely on. He still managed to help Hermione reach the maternity ward before her next contraction.

Unlike Lil's delivery, Hermione's was much slower. They arrived at three, yet by eight o'clock, there was no real change. Harry helped Hermione as much as he could. Soon enough, her mother joined him, having been informed by Cissy. This seemed to benefit Hermione tremendously. Less than an hour after her mother joined them, Hermione was fully dilated and the birth process started in earnest. A few pushes later, Harry was holding his wailing son. This time, he didn't faint.

"Have you thought of a name?" Jean asked the new parents.

Harry looked at his soul-mate and conversed silently for a moment. "We shall call him James, after my father," he told her.

Harry wasn't sure how he made his way home, as he could barely move after the eventful night. He only collapsed of exhaustion as soon as he reached the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	12. Back

**12 Back**

"How come you haven't given birth yet?" Harry asked Cissy, once Hermione and James came home.

She shrugged. "No two pregnancies are the same, and even the 'rules of thumb' are only roughly relevant. Normally, one would expect the first pregnancy to keep longer and the birth to be more difficult, yet Lil was the first to give birth and it was easier than usual. Hermione's was about normal in both aspects. Still, I don't think this will carry on for more than a few days. At least I hope so."

She only had to carry the burden for two more days until she felt the first contraction, just before lunch. She still managed to walk quite quickly to St. Mungos, which only helped to stress Harry. He found it refreshing not to walk there in the dark, though.

Once there, things moved quite quickly. Less than four hours after arriving, he was already giving little Sirius to his mother for the first suckling. A few hours later, after he reached home, he was left with his two older babies, James and Lilly, while his other wives went to visit Cissy.

As they had less than two weeks left until school started, they didn't bother to move anywhere. "We're already comfortable here, along with the babies. It may take up to a week until we get as comfortable someplace else, and a week later, we'll have to start it all over again, moving to Hogwarts. We may just as well stay here until then," Hermione explained. Harry agreed wholeheartedly. He actually felt more at ease, knowing that his babies were just a short walk away from medical help, if ever they needed any.

\/\/\/

The first day of September, they took a taxi to the train station. The Muggle passersby seemed amused at the many young mothers who arrived that morning, yet a large banner, "Young Mothers' Conference", hung between platforms nine and ten, mostly hiding the portal to the Hogwarts Express, made their presence understandable. Harry let Leilani and Narcissa push the prams with their babies first, following them with Hermione and James. The house-elves had assured them that their trunks would be brought directly to their lodging at Hogwarts, making necessary to carry only some diapers for the babies and a set of robes for each of the parents.

Although none of their classmates was present on the train, the Potters still had many visitors during the ride, mainly Lil's classmates, most of whom had become mothers as well, and a few of the younger DA members. As expected, most talking was about babies or comparing delivery stories. Harry would have felt annoyed, had he not been so content to watch his three babies and care for them. He liked watching them being breast-fed and didn't really object when some of the other young mothers did the same with their babies, not minding his presence.

His mood changed as they approached Hogwarts. He had to take the mantle of a teacher, a responsible adult who needed to pass knowledge to his young pupils. Hermione and Cissy were also turning more serious. Only Lil could keep staying carefree, knowing that Hogwarts would give her the best conditions to raise her child without overly affecting her studies.

Many house-elves were waiting for the incoming mothers, taking the babies to the apartments saved for the mothers, with or without mates, and letting the girls feel free for the duration of the welcome feast. Lil looked a bit sad. "I'm only sorry to be separated from my family during the feast, as I'm still a student, while you're joining the staff table."

Hogwarts seemed quite awkward with so many babies present. All fourth to seventh year girls were mothers now, whether they wanted it or not, and quite a few of the third year girls as well, resulting in more than eighty babies residing at Hogwarts. Some girls who were approaching fourteen seemed to have chosen their mates in advance, and a few were already pregnant despite not having reached fourteen yet. Harry felt his fury rise at seeing this. Such young girls should still be playing with dolls, not with their own babies, so he felt. Despite his love to Lil, he still thought it would have been much better if she could first finish her studies before becoming a mother.

His concerns didn't seem to bother Lil, though. She was enthusiastic at having Lilly, at breast feeding her and even at changing her soiled diapers. She didn't like being awakened during the night, though, but with three nursing mothers, they soon found an arrangement that let them care for the babies and still enjoy uninterrupted sleep most of the nights. Harry was also quick to learn when a baby was crying for food and when a clean diaper was all one needed. He usually tackled these events on his own, letting his wives sleep some more. As all three insisted on breast feeding, he sometimes still had to wake one or another.

Harry was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed teaching. It probably helped that he had some anecdote or a real personal experience to tell about each and every spell he taught his students. "During the second task of the Triwizard tournament, I was lucky not to encounter the Grindilows. Fleur wasn't as lucky. She probably swam closer to the bottom, where they lurked in the underwater vegetation and attacked her when she was least expecting them. She managed to escape, eventually, being quite a knowledgeable and powerful witch, but she suffered some deep bites and many cuts and scratches. Had she been less talented, she would have been unable to hold the bubble-head charm and drown. Had she not got medical help soon enough, she could have died of loss of blood."

Hermione didn't enjoy teaching as much as Harry. She was much stricter and was less eager to tell stories. Still, her students soon considered her the best teacher at school, giving very good explanations and demonstrating everything clearly, making even difficult tasks look easier. Narcissa was also becoming a beloved teacher and her History lessons were fun and educational, making her students learn almost without any effort on their side.

Lil was afraid that having to care for a baby might cause her to get lower grades. This didn't happen. "I think that being with the three of you, being able to clarify every unclear point in my lessons, and being able to count on you with the baby, actually helps me. I feel more relaxed than during the previous years and I reach higher concentration in class or during homework."

She had been a very good student even before, yet her grades improved all over. Like his other wives, she made sure not to let anything keep her away from Harry, enjoying his attention in bed every night and most of the mornings, just like before.

\/\/\/

Shack invited Harry to his office during the winter vacation. He first asked about Lil, the babies and the mothers, before going to the main subject. "I'm trying to cancel the law that caused your mating. It was made due to panic, that now seems unjustified. I've monitored the effects of the law and have the statistics to prove my case. With a bit of political help from you, I think we may cancel it and let the girls be girls until they're old enough to want to become mothers."

"What have you found?" Harry asked.

"There were four hundred and forty three pregnancies started after the law came into effect. A few may have been unrelated, but there's no way to tell. I also excluded all that started before the law came into effect and two months after, as practically nobody paid it any attention until then. About a hundred women affected by the law failed to get pregnant despite their efforts for various reasons, which is less than the number I have expected. Compared to about two hundred and sixty casualties during the war, counting only the magical ones, we already have more than recuperated our numbers. So many babies born at about the same time may also cause a big problem for Hogwarts in ten or eleven years, as it will need to accommodate them all and find many more teachers for them. As declared by the law, all expenses will be taken care of by the Ministry, yet that would need more funds, and they can only come from taxing those who can pay – the rich purebloods represented in the Wizengamot."

Harry smiled, understanding where Shack was leading. As much as they wanted to assure the continuation of the wizarding society, keeping their vaults full was much more important for them.

"I want you to testify in front of the Wizengamot and tell about the problems created by the babies, both for students and for staff, as well as your own experience as a new father and how it affects your job. Some exaggeration is welcome, of course. Minerva is going to talk about how she needs a much larger budget already, and how much more she will need when all the new babies arrive to school. I also invited some experts to asses the influences this 'baby boom' will have on our social structure, as most of these babies are not considered pureblood, at least not by the strictest standards, as well as speak of making our system more democratic. I may need some input from you and from Lady Potter at that, as Lil is still too young to be considered."

Harry got ready for the Wizengamot meeting the way he used to get ready before starting to teach a new subject. He read all he could find about the law, its implications on both young women and older ones, and even studied some muggle researches that seemed relevant, mainly about the 'baby boom' that seemed to follow after every major war. He got plenty of help from his wives, and Lil even interviewed some of her classmates and a few younger mothers as well, giving him as full a picture as he could hope for.

Eventually, both he and Hermione were asked to give testimony in front of the Wizengamot. It took them a few days to say all they had intended, as they had to answer many more questions than anticipated. They were also asked to stay for the experts' testimonies, as some members of the Wizengamot seemed not to trust these experts, who were all muggle-born and of no social status.

It worked just the way Shack predicted. Although most members disregarded the difficulties of the young parents, they were deeply disturbed by the cost of the law, not having given it any thought before it was agreed upon. The Wizengamot was quick to end the law, if only to minimize its effect on the members' fortunes.

This had an almost immediate effect on many of the young couples. Without the obligation to get pregnant, many of the young mothers who had married for the security this could give them, assuring them a mate to impregnate them without needing to leave a young child and start hunting for one, found they no longer needed their husbands. Although none of Harry's friends was affected by this wave, as all those who got married seemed content, many others were.

"Do you still want to stay married with me", Harry asked Cissy and Lil.

"Do you want to get rid of us?" Narcissa asked, looking quite offended. Lil said nothing, but her eyes seemed to fill with tears.

"No, really! I only thought that if you wanted to get married only due to the law, I wouldn't like to keep you against your will."

Hermione gasped, wondering why she hadn't sensed Harry's mood on time to prevent this.

Lil tried to hold back her tears. "You know I only wanted you as my first sexual experience and to father my first child, yet I couldn't help fall in love with you. Don't you love me enough to want me to stay your wife?"

Harry would have taken back his previous words, if he could, Instead he moved closer to Lil and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lil. You are kind and sweet and yet strong and smart. I couldn't help falling in love with you as I got to know you, yet you're so young, that I feel like you should get your chance to get to know some other boys or men before deciding. That law created an unfair situation and I only try to give you back the choice that the law had taken away from you."

Leilani wouldn't accept that. "I had my choices, and I could use other mates, you know. I didn't have to marry you either, as I was sure you'd be a great father to my child and help me even without being married. I married you because I wanted to; because I chose to, and not because of the law. In a way, the law gave me a chance I could have never had without it."

Narcissa nodded on his other side. "It also gave me a chance I could have not even dream of. Would you have considered shagging me, the former Lady Malfoy, Draco's mother, had we not had that law? I doubt it very much. And then I chose to marry you because I wanted to."

Harry felt well admonished. He still didn't feel sure of himself. All he wanted was to give them back the choice. How had it turned into them being offended?

'Hug them and show them how much you love them,' he sensed Hermione in his mind.

As usual, he followed her advice. That night, he had more orgasms than during any single night before. He paid due attention to both his youngest and his oldest wives, and didn't neglect his soul mate either.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue – 11 Years Later**

The crowd at platform 9¾ seemed much larger than usual. It probably was, as all those born due to that ridiculous law had reached eleven, making them board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. The train was made quite a bit longer, to accommodate all the new students, and there were many rumors of how Hogwarts would handle so many. Headmistress McGonagall had requested a sharp rise in budget, that was grudgingly given, after she threatened to resign. Nobody in his right mind wanted that job, at least not for the next seven or eight years

The Potter family was almost unseen in the crowd, although Lily, James and Sirius were starting the first year. Going to Hogwarts was no news for the three children, yet riding the train was a different ballgame. Hogwarts had been their home since before they could remember, and they knew all its shortcuts and secret passages much better than either the Marauders or the Weasley twins. Lady Potter, Lady Black, and Lady Peverell were now the most appreciated professors at Hogwarts, along with Lord Potter – the legendary DADA teacher.

As expected, they all met many friends there. Ron Weasley came with his wives, Milly and Pansy, accompanying his own children. "Lavender only sent her daughter her congratulations for starting school by owl," he told Harry.

Neville was escorting his children, Frank and Alice, with his two wives, looking very content. He was teaching Herbology now, making it a more interesting subject than ever before. His children had become very close friends with Harry's and both were wondering what mischief the five had in store for the first week of school.

Draco was escorting his own child, along with Astoria. He nodded curtly at Harry and at his mother and walked briskly as far away from them as he could. Although quite happy with his wife, he was never able to regain much status in the wizarding world. His behavior as a student at Hogwarts came back to haunt him as an adult, and his reluctant repent didn't help much. He was forced to do business in the Muggle world, as very few in the magical world were ready to have any connection with him. Finally, he came to appreciate all that Muggle technology could give him and started to see how erroneous his previous convictions had been. He made sure that his son would not do the same mistake.

Astoria didn't rush after him, though. She stayed to chat a bit longer with Cissy. "We've spent a few weeks in the states during the summer. Daphne lives there, you know, and she invited us to her daughter's fifth birthday. Her husband is a very successful architect."

"I wasn't aware of her marrying a muggle," Harry intervened.

Astoria shrugged. "After what happened here, she wasn't sure she liked staying in the magical world, and that law turned to be the decisive factor. Her daughter is magical, though, making it a very interesting situation."

She just kissed Cissy goodbye and moved on. Harry could never understand what she found in the ponce, but Astoria seemed to be happy in her marriage.

Dean and Ginny approached, escorting their oldest child. He had four siblings already, and Harry felt quite sure that Ginny was pregnant again, although it barely showed. She had to give up her dream of playing Quidditch, as it didn't go too well with being a mother of five. She still managed to retain her slim figure, between pregnancies.

Luna also came to congratulate them. She was escorting her child alone. Her mate proved less than satisfactory and she eventually left him. The Ministry's financial support for the child made her decision easier. She was still publishing The Quibler, turning it into a very respectable paper. Her personal life remained a mystery, yet she seemed quite happy whenever they met.

Harry was surprised to see Parvati there, with a very nice young man at her side, evidently much younger than her, and even more surprised to see Padma being escorted by a man who seemed to be the other's twin. The two couples seemed quite happy, though and looked really nice.

The whistle blew. The children rushed to the train. The doors closed as the children started waving through the windows. Looking around, Harry noticed that the platform still looked just as crowded. He hugged his soul mate and then his other wives joined the hug. "Shall we go home?" he asked.

They all nodded. A loud "crack" was heard, as the four disapparated, landing a moment later near the gates of Hogwarts.

"We still have a few hours until the train arrives, and the younger children are going to spend at least two more hours at school, before returning home. Don't you think we may finally have some 'quality time' all our own?" Hermione asked innocently, although her eyes twinkled with unhidden mischief.

"I think that could prove to be a very good idea, Lady Potter. Care to lead the way?" Harry replied.

None of the students would have believed the scene, as all three women grabbed Harry's hands and rushed to their apartment. Harry was looking to some very pleasant time with his three wives, something that had become quite rare since they had the second round of children.

* * *

 **A.N:**

Some reviewers seem to expect a longer story than this. I was contemplating adding some more chapters, but there was really not much to write about. I mean, normal family life can be a valid subject of another story, but it has nothing to do with the main topic of this one. I only added a bit more information in the epilogue, to close some open ends that people kept asking about.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, as usual, _**Please Review!**_


End file.
